Aventuras vampiricas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Las tres hermanas Swan escapan de su reino de volterra despues de los ataques de los cazadores y viven en el mundo humano aterradas de que los asesinos de sus padres vuelvan por ellas,¿que pasara cuando encuentren al amor en tres chicos humanos? Terminado
1. Prologo

**Bella pov**

Corrimos rápido, yo tropezándome y con la vita nublada de las lagrimas, afuera se oía los gritos de Guerra y me estremecí al acordarme de mis padres

-Princesa, Bella –grito Miriam horrorizada dándome la mano. Aguante la lagrimas poco apoco y me levante del suelo, Miriam nos llevo al cuarto de Alice y Rosalie, mis hermanas, ambas estaban despiertas con los ojos como platos y llorando, tenían puestas sus vestidos negros con capucha.

-Deben escapar princesas –nos dijo con voz temblorosa, ella cuidaba de nosotras era como nuestra nana y nos quería mucho – el reino no aguantara mucho, váyanse, póngase a salvo.

-Mama… papa –sollozamos a la vez.

-Los reyes deben estar aquí, pero los cazadores la querrán a ustedes principalmente, a las princesas de los vampiros –nos dijo volteando la cabeza al escucharse un grito desgarrador –váyanse, en Forks, hay una casa a su nombre, deben refugiarse allí y convivir con humanos, esa e s la única forma de despistarlos, por favor.

- no, Miriam – sollozo Alice- nuestros padre pueden morir.

-Deben escapar- ordeno

Salimos del cuarto de Rosalie corriendo y ella nos saco por un pasadizo secreto, alejándonos de todo la guerra que se veía.

-En Forks encontraran todo lo que necesitan para vivir hasta que despistemos a lo caza vampiros – nos grito mientras corríamos por las calles de la ciudad. Mis hermanas y yo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis hermanas Rosalie, Alice y yo éramos las princesas de los vampiros, vivíamos en Volterra por lo menos hasta hoy, los cazadores de vampiros nos acababan de quitar todo y no podíamos hacer nada excepto huir, como unas cobardes, que íbamos a hacer solas, solo teníamos 16 años.

Con un último sollozo corrimos poniéndonos a salvo de la masacre de nuestro reino y la oscuridad de la noche oculto nuestras presencias y también nuestro dolor. Algún día nos vengaríamos de esto, jure en mi fuero interno, lo haríamos y los cazadores lamentarían haber nacido, mientras tanto nuestra vida en Forks nos esperaba.

**Hola**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es solo un prologo, ahí los vampiros si pueden llorar, y son purasangre, en el capitulo tres recién aparecen Edward, Jasper y Emment. Dejen reviews, porfi.**


	2. Nueva vida

**Bella pov: **

Caminamos por el lúgubre pasillo con la humana que nos guiaba al salón donde estudiaríamos. Rose y Alice caminaban a mi lado sin respirar, el olor de la mujer era muy tentador y ellas no tenían mucho autocontrol, yo que era la mayor las cuidaba y protegía y sobre todo después de lo que paso hace una semana, cuando nuestro castillo fue atacado y nosotras huimos para ponernos a salvo sin contar que nuestros padres fueron asesinados, la carta de Miriam llego hace dos días y tras esa terrible noticia nos sumimos en un mar de lagrimas, papa y mama muertos, no lo podía creer y los malditos cazadores pagarían muy caro su osadía, el odio fluyo por mis venas al recordar eso. Ahora nos conducían a un salón humano aquí, en Forks, donde el sol estaba oculto por una nada ligera manta de nubes que hacía ver el lugar más deprimente, casi como nuestro estado de ánimo y que no subía mi autoestima en lo mínimo, el nombre del colegio era Sant-Mort y realmente no sabía que significaba eso, estaba más centrada en el hecho de que por una de las ventanas se filtro el frio aire de la mañana y nos trajo el olor de la mujer humana más fuerte.

-¡Alice¡ ¡no¡ -susurre tomándola del brazo y parándola, sus ojos negros me observaron horrorizados, a punto estuvo de lanzarse sobre la señora Cope o sea nuestra auxiliar.

-Refrena tu sed, Alice –susurro Rose mirándola fijamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ceder a la tentación del liquido de vida que corría bajo las venas de la humana.

-Por aquí, señoritas Swan –nos dijo bajamente y con una mirada nerviosa –esta es su aula. Nos dejo frente a una salón, hizo una asentimiento de cabeza y se marcho.

Titubeantes entramos al aula que estaba a rebosar de presas humanas…quiero decir de alumnos humanos que se nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta (especialmente los hombres), lo podía entender. Rosalie era la más hermosa de las tres, es rubia pálida, de ojos azules y de un carácter frio y explosivo, Alice es bajita, blanca, de cabello negro corto con las puntas señalando a cada dirección, pero muy hiperactiva y con una gran ficción a las compras, en cambio yo era pálida y blanca de cabello color café con ondas y de ojos color chocolate en donde según todos se podían leer mis emociones.

-Vamos –me urgió Alice dándome un pequeño empujón para entrar.

-Tienes sed –le susurre sin hacerle caso, sus ojos negros me observaron suplicantes, se ponían de ese color cuando no se alimentaba muy seguido- nos alimentaremos a la hora de recreo.

-Bien –asintió y pasamos, al instante 3 chicos humanos se pusieron delante de nosotras, uno era rubio y blanco, de ojos azules y rostro de aniñado, sus venas se marcaban perfectamente bajo su pálida piel, mejor olvida eso, Bella, me dije mirando a los otros, uno era moreno y de cabello negro, el restante era bajito y su car tenia acné, el típico chico que pertenece a unos de esos club de ajedrez.

-Hola, me llamo Mike Newton – dijo el rubio confiado – ustedes deben ser las hermanas Swan, es un gusto conocerlas.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el chico bajito lo aparto de un empujón y me cogió la mano y la beso.

-Yo me llamo Eric Yorki, un gusto conocerlas.

-Pues…-empecé a decir y el otro le empujo y me sonrío

-Me llamo Tyler, un….

-Bella, vámonos –me dijo Rose mirando a los chicos con frialdad y desdén, aparto de un empujón a Tyler y me obligo a caminar, las conversaciones estallaron al instante mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros lugares. Una chica con aspecto de tímida se nos acerco antes de que le diera tiempo a Alice para reírse del espectáculo de los humanos.

-Hola, me llamo Ángela, es un gusto tenerlas aquí, la señora Cope les dará su horario mañana, mientras tanto yo les puedo… este… prestar mis apuntes para que se mantengan al día.

-Gracia Ángela –le dije sonriéndole, me causo una excelente impresión, fue a buscar sus apuntes y entonces Alice estallo en carcajadas, lo único bueno era que se había olvidado de la sed.

-Lo único para que nos pueden servir esos son para alimento, Alice – le dije de mal talente cuando me dijo que el rubio no estaba mal- somos las princesas de los vampiros.

-Los humanos no son más que seres insignificantes y tontos que solo sirven para destruir a los demás –agrego Rose con odio en la voz. Me estremecí ante su mirada, ella era la que mas odiaba a los humanos, ya que los caza vampiros eran humanos.

-Tomen – Ángela nos ofreció sus apuntes y los tomamos de buena gana, empezamos a ponernos al día, en las primeras clases los profesores no llegaron así que nos lo pasmos bien hablando con Ángela. Cuando el timbre toco levante mi mochila donde había una botella de sangre, Rose miro con desaprobación en nuestra dirección.

-Pueden descubrirlas –nos dijo

-No lo harán –susurre –vamos.+

-Vayan ustedes – increpo parándose – yo no me arriesgare.

-Adónde vas.?

-A cualquier lado, adiós –se fue usando una velocidad vampírica para evadir a todos los humanos que s ele ponían delante.

- Vamos, Alice – cuchichee.

Ella asintió y nos pusimos en marcha, cuando ya encontraron un pasillo solitario escuchamos la voz de Ángela

-Esperen

-Oh. Hola Ángela –dijo Alice feliz- ven

-No –dije y ella me escucho, le di en pellizco a Alice y ella se aparto de mi lado enojada.

-Perdón, interrumpo –nos pregunto.

-Si – dije cortante. Ella me dirigió una mirada ofendida y se marcho indignada, suspire enfadada ella me caía bien y acababa de alejar a nuestra única amiga.

-no tenias que hacer eso – me dijo Alice –ella me cae bien-

-Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero nos vamos alimentar y ella solo tiene una función en la hora de nuestro almuerzo y es el sr la comida, ¿no quieres eso? No?

- No – chillo y acto seguido alzo la mano, le entregue la botella de sangre y ella se lo bebió y me la dio después, pero la botella se le resbalo y se rompió.

- Oh. Bella, lo siento – me dijo sollozando.

-No importa- me di la vuelta para regresar al salón –ya me alimentare mas tarde.

Cuando llegamos Rose ya estaba alii, no nos dijo nada y nosotras tampoco. Tenía sed pero me aguantaría, y justo se oyó un alboroto afuera.

-Ohhh…. Ya llegaron los Cullen –dijo una chica baja pasando por mi lado, su cabello era rizado… -y Tanya debe venir con ellos, que suerte –suspiro t y todas las humanas le imitaron.

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen? –pregunto Alice a Ángela.

- Son los chicos más guapos y populares de la escuela y Tanya Denali es la ex de Edward, el chico más guapo- le informo a mi hermana, a mi ni siquiera me miro.

Rose no mostro el menor interés en ellos ni en su popularidad, pero Alice si ya que volteo a ver los y le imite y en el momento en que vi al chico alto blanco, de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, con esos ojos verdes que derretían a cualquiera me quede boquiabierta y no pude evita s suspirar por el al igual que todas las humanas ¿pero que me pasaba'?

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo escribo el otro, gracias por los reviews, ah y lean mi otra historia, Peligrosa verdad**


	3. Tentacion

**Bella POV: **

Cuando los humanos entraron me quede estática, su olor era muy delicioso, principalmente del chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes y me volvía loca, lo que deseaba hacer era morderle y chuparle la sangre allí mismo, pero era obvio que no podía por qué arruinaría todo.

-¿Quién es el rubio? – escuche que Alice pregunto a Ángela.

-Es Jasper, el grandulón y fuerte es Emment y el de cabello cobrizo es Edward.

Con que Edward, me dije. Debía irme o realmente me tiraría sobre él. El cielo escucho mi plegaria ya que el timbre toco, sin esperar a mis hermanas. Salí volando del salón con tan mala suerte que choque con alguien y lo tire al piso. Caí sobre él y mis labios chocaron con los suyos.

El olor me golpeo como una ráfaga de viento helado y supe a quien estaba besando antes de abrir los ojos horrorizada, el tenia los ojo abiertos también de sorpresa.

Completamente sonrojada me aparte de él.

-Lo siento –tartamudee.

-Eh.. No es nada – contesto aturdido - ¿estás bien? – me pregunto.

- Si – susurre, los siento.

Me pare y sin decirle nada .Salí corriendo al tiempo que escuche los murmullos alrededor y los aullidos de burla de sus hermanos.

Alice y Rosalie me alcanzaron en la casa totalmente sorprendidas.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Todos dicen que besaste a Edward Cullen, Bells- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-chillo Rose furiosa.

-No lo hice a propósito- musite suplicante- y no te burles Alice, el tiene la sangre muy dulce, falto poco para que me lanzara sobre él.

-¿en serio?

-Si

-Debes mantenerte alejada de el entonces- ordeno Rose- y de todos los humanos.

Asentí sin mucha convicción.

-Jasper es muy guapísimo, yo no puedo…- empezó a decir Alice con una mirada soñadora

.-No- le corto Rose tajante- es solo un humanos y i aprecias su vida te mantendrás alejada de Jasper.

Ella se fue dejándonos desoladas, a mi por la sed y Alice por prohibirle acercarse a Jasper.

Mi vida no podía ir peor.

¿Que mas podía suceder?

La respuesta me llego al día siguiente

**Hola, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los review, **

**lean mi otra historia.**

**Besos a todos.**


	4. Enemiga

**Bella POV:**

Al día siguiente después de que besara a Edward Cullen para ser mas especifica, me encontré con Tanya, la ex de Edward esperándome en la entrada del colegio, con dos chicas detrás de ella, una bajita y de cabello marrón rizado y otra rubia y bonita, de mirada arrogante aunque no tanto como Rose.

-Así que tú eres la nueva, Bella Swan ¿no?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si – dije titubeante.

-Es cierto lo que me dijo Jessica- hizo referencia a su amiga baja- es cierto que besaste a mi novio ayer.

Me quede aturdida un momento sin entender de que hablaba.

-N-no.

-Claro que si – dijo Jessica- yo misma lo vi, besaste al lindo Eddie.

¿Eddie? Y entonces recordé el comentario de Ángela el día de ayer, así que ella aun no era consciente de Edward ya no era más su novio.

-Yo no bese a tu novio- le dije con voz cortante- el ya no es más nada tuyo, y además fue un accidente.

-Edward sigue siendo mi novio- me dijo con enojo- y si tu te metes con él te va a ir muy mal por que yo me voy encargar de hacer tu vida un infierno- me amenazo

-Si tú te metes con mi hermana – dijo Rose enojada al alcanzarme – la que se va a encargar de hacer tu vida un infierno soy yo.

Rose le dirigió una mirada fulminante y me jalo hasta llegar al salón de clases, Alice nos siguió un tanto callada y preocupada.

-Esa inútil humana me está llegando- susurro- solo espera a que me encuentre de mal humor y juro que le voy a enseñar el infierno verdadero.

Su voz estaba impregnado de odio y desdén, además si se enojaba mas los colmillos se le alargarían y eso era obvio que no nos convenía, asustaríamos a cualquiera que se nos acercara.

Rose me dio otro empujón y entre trastabillando al salón y me senté consciente de que tosa la población femenina me fulminaba con la mirada, de todas las personas tenía que ser yo la que me topara con Edward Cullen y me gane el odio de todas las chicas.

-Hola- dijo una voz varonil divertida, no reconocía de ningún lado aquel tono de voz.

Las tres volteamos a la vez, y yo deje de respirar al instante, el olor de Edward me estaba volviendo loca.

El que hablo era el más grande y musculoso de los hermanos. Emment.

-Tú debes ser la chica que mantuvo como un tarado a mi hermano toda la tarde- me sonrió y alzo la mano, pude ver las venas que se marcaba en sus músculos y aparte la vista de su mano y se la estreche.

-Soy Bella- susurre sintiendo que me sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

-Soy Emment, un placer – me guiño un ojo y vi como Jasper se quedaba mirando a mi hermana Alice con gran interés.

Rosalie le fulmino con la mirada y el aparto la vista dejando desilusionada a Alice, Edward observo todo en silencio y cuando paso por mi lado asintió con cautela en mi dirección, asentí también por educación y vi que Tanya que venía detrás de ellos me observo con mucha frialdad antes de decirle algo a sus amigas y las tres me sonrieron con malicia.

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico, me dije, lo que te espera por delante Bella.

Acababa de ganarme como enemiga a Tanya Denali y tendría que irme con cuidado, una humana despechada era muy peligrosa, lo sabía por experiencia.

**Hola.**

**Sé que quieren matarme por demorar mucho en actualizar y que encima escribo poco, pero estoy ocupándome de mi otra historia que ya tiene secuela, así que de ahora en adelante voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para actualizar más rápido.**

**Y también deben entender algo, esta historia no es exactamente mia, es decir yo la escribo y yo hago e invento los capítulos, si, pero la trama lo saque de la historia que una amiga del cole invento, de vampiros, me gusto la trama y le pedí (bueno más bien le rogué) que me dejara usarlo, pero todo lo demás si es mío, además lo único que me copie fue el hecho de que tres vampiras princesas escaparon de su reino después del ataque de los caza vampiros y se fueron a vivir al mundo humano, lo demás de que se enamoran de humanos lo agregue yo al igual que el resto, me pareció mas divertido.**

**Escribo todo esto por qué de mi amiga es el merito de parte del trama, y como ella no quiere inventar una cuenta para fanfic me ha dicho que puedo usarlo, no es gran admiradora de Crepúsculo por eso no quiere hacer fanfics, así que si ella alguna vez cambia de opinión leerán la verdadera historia, es decir el verdadero trama, es imposible que yo use toda su trama ya que me mataría.**

**Espero que les guste el capi.**

**Dejen reviews, y cualquier pregunta o crítica son recibidas.**

**Besos**


	5. Biologia

**Bella POV:**

El resto de la mañana me la pase un poco tensa, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a la enemiga que me acababa de ganar, Tanya Denali alias "la señorita insufrible" ya que no se daba cuenta de que Edward Cullen ya no quería nada con ella, la chica era bonita, si , pero tenía un humor para hartar a cualquiera.

La clase de Biología empezó a ser una de mis favoritas, me cayó bien el profe , lo que no me cayó bien fue que nos dejara tarea, sobre algo de las capas de la cebolla, de metafase y esas cosas, no entendí mucho.

-Ahora trabajaran en parejas- nos informo para el deleite de las chicas que miraron instantáneamente a Edward, que frunció el ceño disgustado por la atención, y además por las burlas de sus dos apuestos hermanos.

Tanya pareció olvidarse de mí, ya que me había estado mirando fijamente y enfoco la vista en el profe al tiempo que alzo la mano.

-¿Si señorita Denali?- dijo el profe

-Creo que yo soy la más indicada para hacer equipo con Edward, el es el capitán del equipo de Futbol y yo la capitana de las porristas.

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas fuertísimas haciendo que Edward escondiera el rostro entre las manos avergonzado, yo también me reí disimuladamente, Rose solo formo una sonrisa petulante en su hermoso rostro al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultarla.

Me di cuenta de que esa sonrisa, por mas maliciosa que fuera le confería una hermosura mayor que a Alice y a mí, por lo menos era bueno verla sonreír, y parecía que yo no era la única que pensaba así, Emment Cullen después de burlarse de su hermano miro en nuestra dirección y me guiño el ojo causando que me diera un ataque de risita tonta, el chico me caía bien, y miro a Rosalie como si fuera un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez.

Rose le ignoro.

-Silencio- dijo el profesor con enojo- señorita Denali, haga el favor de sentarse y no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase para decir esas cosas que no tiene la menor importancia.

Tanya se sentó otra vez con una mirada de enojo total

Edward miro en mi dirección y aparte la mirada al instante. Ese chico me ponía nerviosa y para mi propio mal solo deseaba verlo, pero por mi reino y por mis hermanas no debía involucrarme con humanos.

-yo elegiré las parejas, así que señoritas hagan el favor de no ponerse a gritar- observo a Edward con reprobación-espero que logre contener las hormonas de sus admiradoras, señor Cullen

Alice oculto su sonrisa

El profesor reviso la lista y frunció el ceño

-Señorita Denali, con el señor James- un chico de lentes y mirada perdida le sonrió con adoración y ella le ignoro-Señorita Weber con el señor Cheney(**N/A: creo que ese es el apellido de Ben, no lo sé**), uhmm….Señorita Swan….- me quede estática esperando ver con quien me había tocado o tal vez a alguna de mis hermanas, y rogando que no sea con Edward por que no quería mas problema con Tanya ni con Rose- Señoritas Swan..- corrigió, me alarme – con los señores Cullen, espero que ya que son hermanas al igual que ellos logren que presten atención a la clase, claro si desean buena nota.

-La señorita Bella Swan con el señor Edward Cullen, la señorita Alice Swan con el señor Jasper Cullen, y el señor Emment Cullen con la señorita Rosalie Swan- dijo haciendo que Rose diera un bajo siseo enojada y que Alice sonriera tontamente

Siguió formando los grupos hasta que todos tuvieran pareja

Me volví hacia los tres hermanos que nos vieron que nos veían con fijeza e interés.

El timbre toco

-Pueden salir a su recreo y cuando vuelvan forman grupos y se ponen a hacer la tarea

Salimos rápidamente

Fui una de las primeras en llegar a la puerta, pero Tanya se me adelanto y no me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde de que ella alzo el tobillo y me puso cabe.

Agite los brazos de forma patética para mantener el equilibrio y vi la sonrisa de Tanya, me jure que me vengaría después y cerré los ojos lista para esperar el golpe.

Pero no llego

Alguien me cogió de la cintura antes de que diera contra el suelo, esas fuertes manos me sostuvieron y me alzaron

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto y cuando asentí tratando de no respirar el se volvió furioso contra Tanya

Rosalie ya estaba allí y le estaba gritando unas cuantas verdades y Alice me sonrió de forma nerviosa al tener a Jasper demasiado cerca.

-VUELVE A TOCAR A MI HERMANA ZORRA ESTUPIDA Y NO LA CUNETAS.

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ZORRA ESTUPIDA, NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE TU QUERIDA HERMANA SEA TORPE

-TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR A UNA…

-BASTA ROSALIE- grite alejándome de Edward rápidamente, antes de que Rose revelara nuestra identidad de princesas- vámonos- dije más calmada- mire en dirección a Tanya cuando Rose asintió- vuelve a repetir lo que hiciste hace un momento y yo me encargare de que te arrepientas toda tu miserable vida.

Me aleje de ellos ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos Cullen y de Tanya y su sequito, arrastrando a mis hermanas conmigo

Teníamos que tener una conversación muy seria respecto a este lugar y respecto a nuestras identidades.

**Hola**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sé que es demasiado corto, pero les prometo que para la próxima actualización será de un largo decente**

**Bye**

**Besos Dejen reviews**

**Y si desean lean mi otra historia**


	6. Primeros Roces

**Bella POV:**

Cogí a Rose y salimos del aula dejando a los humanos completamente sorprendidos, no tenía tiempo que perder con ellos, Alice nos siguió de cerca, pero por su mirada perdida parecía que estaba pensando en el humano llamado Jasper.

-Suéltame- dijo Rosalie

Le ignore y la metí en un pasillo deshabitado.

-Que quede bien claro que te defendí- me espeto.

-Vale- acepte suspirando- pero estuviste a punto de revelar de que éramos princesas, debes callar, los cazadores nos pueden encontrar y no me hace la mas mínima gracia.

-A mi tampoco- gruño indignada- pero no crees que sería bueno- debemos vengar la muerte de nuestros padres.

Alice al fin nos presto atención:

-No sin ayuda

Asentí mostrándome de acuerdo con su afirmación:

-Tenemos que casarnos, necesitamos compañeros para que podamos tomar otra vez nuestro reino y que nos ayuden a gobernar.

Rose giro la cabeza sin decir algo

-Hay muy pocos vampiros- contradijo Alice preocupada- será muy difícil, los cazavampiros se han encargado de que no haya muchos para elegir.

-No importa- me encogí de hombros- por lo menos necesitamos más ayuda de otros seres, por ejemplo….los licántropos

Rose chillo enojada.

-De esos chuchos? Ni pensarlo

-No creo que te este pidiendo permiso Rose- murmure- yo soy la que mando y necesitamos su ayuda.

Ella me puso caras de pocos amigos y se alejo con pasos agiles, un tanto titubeante le seguí

El timbre toco.

Entramos al aula, recién me acorde de que me había tocado formar grupo con Edward. El se me acerco en cuanto entro, y me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado ayer, el sonrió como si estuviera adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Hola- me saludo feliz- Soy Edward Cullen.

-Bella Swan- murmure con la mirada baja.

-Ah, sí- susurro con una sonrisa torcida- oye, lo que pasó ayer….

-Lo siento- dije levantando la mirada- me tropecé, no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes- me sonrió- no fue tan malo- me guiño un ojo

-¿Lo crees?

-Si- alzo una mano y acaricio mi mejilla, me aleje del inesperado contacto a pesar de que me lanzo una descarga eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo que me gusto.

El profesor ingreso y empezó a repartir las muestras que teníamos que ver

Alcance a ver a Emment tratando de entablar conversación con mi hermana, pero ella no dijo mucho, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar cuanto despreciaba a los humanos. Alice hablaba alegremente con Jasper e incluso alcance a ver como ella le hacía cosquillas y él se reía y atrapaba su mano para darle un delicado beso, verles así me hizo pensar en que me gustaría que Edward también hiciera eso.

Me acorde de mis padres así que aleje esa imagen de mi mente.

Suspire.

Obtuvimos la mejor nota.

La siguiente clase fue literatura y al final el profesor dijo que teníamos que presentar un trabajo en grupo sobre la literatura romántica.

¿Y adivinen con quien me toco?

Si con Edward Cullen, como si tenerlo a mi lado en la clase de Biología no fuera suficiente.

A Rosalie le toco con Emment Alice con Jasper.

El destino se empeñaba en ponernos a lado de esos humanos.

Cuando salimos los tres se nos acercaron con grandes sonrisas.

-¿Hacemos el trabajo en nuestra casa o en la suya?- preguntaron a la vez

-En la suya- elegimos rápidamente- El viernes en la tarde- añadi

Pensé en las bolsas de sangre que teníamos en nuestra pequeña nevera y en el refrigerador y suspire aliviada de que Rose también estuviera de acuerdo. No teníamos ninguna excusa que justificara esos paquetes de sangre.

Asentimos y ellos se inclinaron sobre nosotras.

Edward me beso en la mejilla dejándome aturdida.

Jasper beso a Alice también en la mejilla, pero demasiado cerca de su boca.

Emment le dio un beso a Rosalie en la mejilla y le regalo una gran sonrisa que para mi completa sorpresa Rose correspondió, un poco enojada pero correspondió

Nos despedimos.

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que bien, y dispuestas a leer lo que he escrito esta vez**

**No sé si les guste, espero que si.**

**Lo siento pero según lo que parece no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como quería, mi preparamiento para la universidad es muy riguroso y mis padres no me van a dejar pegarme todo el día a la a computadora.**

**Tuve suerte de poder escribir esto aunque fuera poco**

**Ya falta poco para que se hagan novios :) que feliz soy**

**Y para las fans de Jacob (como yo) el pronto aparecerá ;)**

**No se preocupen **

**En los próximos capítulos sabrán quien es la malvada**

**Por si acaso estoy abierta a sugerencias, pueden darme ideas, o darme algunos nombres para poner a los personajes que me faltan, para cualquiera de mis historias ;) estaría muy feliz de que les gustara participar**

**Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia son aceptados**

**Besos**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Bye**

**Bella Scullw :)**


	7. Renesmee

**Bella POV:**

El viernes llego más rápido de lo que pensamos, teníamos que ir a la casa de los Cullen y estábamos nerviosas, nunca habíamos tenido tanto contacto con humanos y esto sería una prueba muy difícil para todas.

No teníamos noticias de nuestra nana, así que la idea de tal vez irnos de aquí (sugerencia de Rose) estaba descartada, perdimos a nuestros padres en esa batalla cuando nos quitaron el reino, y ella era la única familia que nos quedaba, así que le esperaríamos.

-Tenemos que ir preparadas –dijo Rose cuando baje a la cocina (nunca la usábamos, era pura fachada). Apenas y eran las siete de la mañana, ya teníamos que estar de camino al colegio, pero después de clases iríamos directo a la casa de los Cullen. Por eso me bebí tres litros de sangre para no caer en la tentación del dulce aroma de la esencia de Edward.

Había sobrevivido a toda la semana, pero nunca se sabía.

-Nos quedaremos sin reservas de sangre, pronto –apunto Alice mientras bebía la suya.

-Aun quedan los animales-sugerí.

Ambas arrugaron la nariz asqueadas solo de pensar en eso.

-Solo fue una sugerencia, no lo haremos- suspire- ya veré de donde saco más reservas no se preocupen.

-Eres un amor, Bells- dijo Alice sonriendo- y solo por eso arreglare tu ropero.

-No- gemí- eso es un castigo

Alice me saco la lengua de forma infantil. Rose rodo los ojos y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Sonreí y me senté a disfrutar de los minutos que me quedaban de paz, cuando escuche ruido afuera, Alice se puso rígida y pestañeo furiosa.

-No puedo ver nada-gruño, ella veía el futuro.

Deje el vaso de forma brusca y me levante, le hice un pequeño gesto a Alice para que se quedara en su sitio, pero como siempre me ignoro, y me hizo preguntarme, como en muchas ocasiones ¿Qué caso tenía que fuera la primogénita si nadie me obedecía?

Rosalie bajo como un torbellino con los colmillos al descubierto, podía sentir una esencia de vampiro y humano mezclado, un semivampiro…. Nuestra peor enemiga, la causante de la muerte de mis padres y de nuestro destierro era una semivampiro. Me exalte solo de imaginarla aquí, y sabia con mucha seguridad, sin la necesidad de las visiones de mi hermana que haría hasta lo imposible para matarla.

Abrí la puerta justo cuando una pequeña figura cayó en el vestíbulo, una chica de cabello cobrizo largo y lleno de bucles, y de piel de color porcelana con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Princesas- susurro levantándose

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida.

Rosalie susurro:

-Renesmee.

Renesmee nos sonrió y nos hizo entrar de un empujón, ella era una de nuestra guardia, una semivampira, creí que había muerto en batalla, era la más poderosa de todos nuestras guerreras y absolutamente hermosa.

-Princesa Bella- dijo inclinándose-las encontré, Miriam hizo bien al mandarlas aquí, los caza vampiros no nos encontraran en algún tiempo, el suficiente para tramar algún plan para tomar otra vez Volterra.

-Nessie- solloce abrazándola emocionada – creí que moriste junto a nuestros padres.

Ella bajo la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada

-Lamento decir que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los reyes, fui débil, lamento eso, pueden castigarme si lo desean.

-No digas tonterías, Nessie –dijo Rose –eres nuestra amiga, el ataque nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, no podías adivinar que la zorra de María nos declararía guerra en tiempos de paz.

-Solo por que nuestro tío le dio calabazas, y se lo merecería.

-Hablando de mi tío- dije dándole la razón a Alice- ¿escapo?

-El príncipe Marcos logro huir al igual que ustedes, majestades-nos informo Nessie-Miriam está atrapada en el reino, logre escapar por qué me ayudo y me indico el lugar donde podía encontrarlas. Así que vine a buscarlas y aquí estoy para poder ayudarlas en lo que sea.

-Tenemos que andar con cuidado, Nessie – le indique –las probabilidades de que nos encuentren son muchas, pero dejando de lado eso tenemos que irnos, fingimos ser humanas y tenemos que ir al colegio, te quedaras acá, vendremos casi al anochecer por qué tenemos que hacer un trabajo con unos…eh…compañeros.

-¿Estarán cerca de humanos? -Pregunto con incredulidad.

-Si-respondimos a coro

-Es peligroso.

-Lo se

-No quieren que les acompañe.

-No-dijo Rosalie –tenemos que hacer esto solas

Renesmee asintió y frunció el ceño.

-Miriam tiene razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Las mando aquí por dos razones.

-¿Cuáles?

-La primera para protegerlas la segunda para que renueven el contrato con los licántropos, ellos viven cerca de aquí en un reservación, aunque aun son humanos- sonrió con frialdad- me asegurare de hacerles unas cuantas visitas, las suficientes para poder despertar sus genes y se active la transformación…los necesitan- nos dijo cuando Rose y Alice sacudieron la cabeza indignadas.

-Eso está fuera de discusión- agrego-es por su seguridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nessie-apoye levantándome.

-Vamos-continúe caminado- nos vemos en la noche. Hay dinero suficiente para que compres algo si lo deseas o sangre.

-Preferiría sangre.

-Vale, Nos vemos.

Llegamos a las justas al cole, Edward, Jasper y Emment nos preguntaron por qué demoramos, creían que no íbamos a ir.

-Una visita inesperada- le informe-pero muy deseada

Le sonreí cuando frunció el ceño

Renesmee estaba aquí con nosotras, ahora todo iría mejor.

**Hola :)**

**Estoy feliz de estar otra vez con ustedes**

**Espero que les guste mucho el capi**

**Por lo menos ya saben quién es la mala**

**En el próximo capítulo hablare mas sobre María**

**Y al fin veremos a Jacob, estoy de acuerdo con sus opiniones, a mi no me gusta ver **

**Sufrir a Jacob, así que no voy a poner que va a interferir con Edward y Bella**

**Amo a Jacob así que él no será malo**

**Aunque más a Edward**

**Jijiji ;)**

**Nos vemos**

**Hasta una próxima actualización **

**Bye **

**Bella Scullw**

**Besos**

**PD: Dejen reviews,porfi**


	8. Secreto

**Bella POV:**

Cuando salimos de clases, inmediatamente los Cullen nos llevaron a su coche, un volvo plateado muy lujoso en mi opinión pero también muy bonito. Edward sonrió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto ante las miradas de reproche de sus hermanos que ignoro muy bien.

-¿Dónde vamos nosotros?- dijo Emment con el ceño fruncido cuando con una risita acepte subir.

-Atrás- dijo el sin tomarle importancia.

-Porque no vas tú atrás- le reto Jasper enojado

-Por que este es mi auto- enfatizo Edward en el posesivo- ya que ustedes no aprobaron el examen de conducir. Así que no se quejen.

-Pues vamos- dijo Alice sonriendo, eso le hizo olvidar a Jasper su molesta momentánea y rápidamente le abrió la puerta de atrás, ella de un ligero saltito se subió, con el rubio detrás de ella.

-Ah, pues nosotros también vamos- dijo Emment sonriendo a Rosalie, ella frunció los labios sin prestarle mucha atención y se subió al auto. Finalmente Edward subió y empezó a conducir, cuando el carro salió del aparcamiento pude notar la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, por el espejo pude ver como las chicas se mostraban furiosas y los chicos indignados y celosos.

Los humanos eran tan predecibles, se dejaban llevar por sus emociones con tanta facilidad.

-Creo que sus admiradoras estan llorando – le dije cuando por desaparecimos de su vista.

-Sobrevivirán-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Parece que nos querían matar con la mirada- rio Alice.

-Ni que pudieran- se mofo Rosalie con la vista enfocada hacia la ventana.

-No se preocupen- intervino Jasper, pero dudo que no los dijera a nosotras, ya que no paraba de mirar a mi hermana- Así son cada vez que somos amables con las chicas.

-¿Así que ya ha sucedido esto antes?- pregunte sonriendo.

-No- respondió Edward- pero de vez en cuando tenemos que dirigirle la palabra a nuestras compañeras y ellas se molestan, la verdad es que eso ya nos está cansando. Pero eso ya no importa…nuestros padres estarán en casa hoy así que las presentaremos y además supongo que se quedaran a almorzar.

-¿Eh?- dijimos las tres a la vez.

-Ya es tarde, deben tener hambre- opino Emment como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La mirada de Alice y Rosalie se encontró con la mía por el espejo del retrovisor, y supe lo que estaban pensando, estábamos entre la espada y la pared, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que los humanos tenían que comer, y definitivamente ellos eran humanos. ¿Ahora qué hacíamos? La comida solida era horrible para nosotros, nuestro cuerpo no lo aceptaba, y no podíamos rechazarlo por qué sería muy extraño.

Pero no tuvimos tiempo de divagar mucho porque pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, que estaba entre el bosque, me parecía extraño que alguien viviera allí, pero la lujosa mansión que apareció entre los espesos arboles era la prueba de que ellos si tenían mucho dinero.

Edward bajo del coche y camino rápidamente para abrirme la puerta, un tanto nerviosa baje y mis hermanas me lanzaron miradas desesperadas, si ellas no consentían beber sangre de animal menos iban a comer comida humana, y para ser franca a mí tampoco me gustaba, para los humanos podía ser rica pero para nosotras siendo vampiras era asquerosa.

-Vamos, entren- llamaron los hermanos Cullen cuando nos quedamos paradas mirando la casa y viendo una forma de salir del apuro.

-Ni loca comeré lo que nos ofrezcan- siseo Rosalie en un bajo susurro para que nadie la oyera.

-Yo tampoco- apoyo Alice hablando demasiado rápido- la comida humana es asquerosa.

-Ya, y ¿creen que yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes?- les sisee- en vez de quejarse ayuden a pensar que haremos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotras.

-No- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

El asintió y me sonrió, trate de mantenerle firme la mirada y le seguí al interior de la casa, el interior era realmente bonito, las paredes pintadas de blanco y todos los muebles y cuadros que adornaban la sala y el comedor.

-Ya llegaron- dijo una dulce voz.

Levantamos la vista hacia las escaleras y vimos a una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón descender hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, su mirada estaba llena de dulzura y nos sonrió de una forma maternal que me hizo recordar a mi madre, trate de evitar pensar en eso o me pondría triste.

-Bella, Alice, Rosalie- dijo Edward- ella es nuestra madre, Esme

La madre de los Cullen nos sonrió y extendió su mano. Antes de tener tiempo de ponerme a pensar algo estire mi mano y apreté la suya sin recordar mi baja temperatura.

-Oh, estas helada- susurro sorprendida- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna bebida para que entres en calor?-ofreció amablemente.

-No- me negué rápidamente- tengo baja temperatura, no es necesario pero gracias señora Cullen.

-Llámame Esme- sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Esme- se apresuro a decir Alice con una sonrisa soñadora y dando saltitos, se notaba que no solo a mí me hacía recordar a nuestra madre, incluso Rosalie con todo y ese carácter que se manejaba le miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

Después de terminar las presentaciones el padre de Edward y los otros también apareció, al parecer era el director del hospital de Forks, era un hombre rubio y muy guapo, ya sabía de donde los chicos habían heredado lo guapos que eran.

-Soy Bella Swan- me presente con una leve inclinación.

La sonrisa franca del padre de ellos desapareció cuando le dije mi apellido.

-¿Swan?- repitió mirándonos más fijamente- ¿Son las hijas de Charlie y René Swan?

Ahora fue nuestro turno de quedarnos en shock, ¿Cómo conocía a nuestros padres? ¿Cómo? Si ellos eran humanos, lo sabía por el dulce olor de su sangre que podía notar en el ambiente y que me quemaba la garganta, los vampiros no teníamos permitido relacionarnos con humanos en ningún tipo de circunstancia, pero por la forma en la que nos miro el doctor Cullen se notaba que el si sabía lo que _éramos_.

-¿Cómo conoce a nuestros padres?- pregunto Rose exaltada y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

-Somos amigos- respondió- Bueno éramos amigos, me llego una carta de él hace unas semanas antes de que muriera.

Edward, Jasper, Emment y Esme nos miraban sorprendidos y más aun cuando el doctor Cullen hablo sobre la muerte de nuestros padres, no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie.

-¿De dónde lo conoció?- pegunto Alice frunciendo los labios.

-El me salvo la vida hace unos años- respondió

-¿Ah, sí?- dije mirando de reojo a sus hijos y esposa, el pareció darse cuenta de eso porque los miro con una sonrisa y dijo

-Esme, cariño ordena que pongan la mesa, y ustedes vayan a cambiarse- dijo a sus hijos.

Todos asintieron pero nos lanzaron miradas de recelosas.

-Podemos ir a mi despacho- nos ofreció.

Asentimos.

-Siento mucho lo de sus padres- nos dijo con pesar cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio y nos ofreció asientos.

-Usted sabe lo que somos ¿no?- pregunto Rose sin perder el tiempo

-Si- contesto de lo más normal- son vampiras, de hecho no son cualquier vampiras, son las princesas de su reino. Y tú eres la heredera al trono- me dijo

-Si- susurre- pero, ¿nos puede contar como conoció a nuestros padres?

-Claro-ofreció amablemente- pero antes déjenme decirles que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedírmelo, incluso sangre- nos dijo sorprendiéndonos- supongo que no tendrán muchas reservas y ustedes no lastiman humanos.

-Eso sería muy generoso de su parte- dijo Alice.

-Le agradeceríamos eternamente- susurro Rose.

-No hay problema- sonrió- y ahora les contare como conocí a Charlie y René Swan

**Renesmee POV:**

Había estado merodeando por los alrededores de la reserva de la Push para ver si había algo nuevo, las princesas demorarían mucho así que me tome la libertad de salir, y cuando estuve un tiempo en el bosque pude detectar un sutil aroma diferente a lo que había olido en animales, humanos y vampiros. Era como una mezcla de olor animal y humano, y sin duda el olor guiaba a la reserva quileute, donde hace tiempo había hombre lobos, simplemente perfecto. Eso significaba que ya había hombres lobos con los genes de sus antepasados activos. Solo tenía que apresurarme a encontrarlos, si yo seguía haciéndoles visitas de vez en cuando de hecho los genes de los licántropos se activarían más rápido, necesitábamos que la alianza entre vampiros y licántropos se firmara rápido, la zorra de María no demoraría mucho en descubrí donde estaban escondidas las princesas y yo sola no me bastaría `para protegerlas a las tres al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo a Bella ya que ella era la heredera al trono legitima al ser la primogénita.

-Ugh- me sobresalte al sentir ese gruñido atrás de mi, voltee y vi lo que más quería ver, o sea a un licántropo. El olor que tenía era insoportable, pero el lobo era gigantesco y tenía la pelambrera de color negro, me gruño enseñándome los filosos dientes que tenia y que de seguro quería usar para desmembrarme.

-Tsk, atrápame si puedes- le rete empezando a correr, escuche su aullido resonar en todo el bosque, eso era malo, debía estar llamando a sus compañeros. Y efectivamente unos minutos después dos licántropos mas aparecieron, uno de pelambrera plateada y el otro de pelambrera castaña.

-No lograran atraparme- me burle de ellos al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo tenía que correr y hasta donde podía correr parad despistarlos, solo esperaba que el suficiente para divertirme y volver a tiempo para la llegada de las princesas.

**María POV:**

Esas estúpidas princesas habían escapado de mis manos, malditos sean los vampiros y toda su estúpida lealtad que profesaban a esas inútiles niñas que seguían siendo las esperanzas para ellos, si las tuviera delante de mí, ya las hubiera matado hace tiempo sin ni siquiera dudarlo.

-Hermana- me dijo Melissa entrando en la habitación en la que estaba. Era la habitación de Marcos, el estúpido príncipe vampiro que me rechazo- James, Laurent y Victoria traen información de las princesas.

La mire fijamente un segundo, Melissa era la única familia que tenia a pesar de que no era mi verdadera hermana, era completamente humana, hace diez años yo la saque de su casa y la aleje de su familia, me pareció que tenia potencial para ser cazadora de vampiros y tuve razón era increíblemente fuerte pero aun no me superaba, pero para tener dieciséis años era realmente hermosa y poderosa, era blanca, de ojos verdes, y cabellos rubio. También era cruel al igual que yo, disfrutaba matar vampiros y me apoyaba en tratar de desaparecerlos.

-Bien- dije sonriendo-vamos

Ella asintió

Los vampiros nómadas que estaban bajo nuestro servicio se inclinaron cuando nos vieron llegar.

-Señorita María- dijo James-las hemos encontrado, a las princesas.

-¿Dónde estan?- pregunte al instante.

-En un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

-Entonces mandare a que las maten de una buena vez- dije enojada mirando a Melissa, ella sonrió con frialdad.

-Creo que eso sería arriesgado- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo que te estén preguntado eso, vampira- dijo Melissa mirándole con furia- pero explica tus razones.

-Cerca de Forks hay una reserva india, ahora los genes de licántropos se han activado- dijo la pelirroja con temor- cazamos unos días y esos lobos casi nos matan, no esperábamos que en este tiempo existieran hombre lobos.

Apreté los puños realmente furiosa, los vampiros eran una cosa pero ¿licántropos? Definitivamente esto sería muy arriesgado, no entrenamos para matar lobos gigantes y eso sería un suicidio.

-Si me permites, hermana- se apresuro a intervenir Melissa ignorando de lleno a los vampiros- puede ir a Forks, tratare de hacerme amiga de las princesas vampiras, ellas aun no me conocen, y puedo llevarlas a un lugar apartado y allí las matamos.

-Es una buena idea- susurre- bien, Melissa escoge a quien llevaras y te mantendrás en contacto conmigo de vez en cuando informándome de tus progresos, te mandare más ayuda en caso de que lo necesites para eliminar de una buena vez a esas princesas.

-No te preocupes María- sonrió con crueldad- esas princesas morirán.

**Hola**

**Espero que les guste el capi a pesar de lo corto que es**

**Y si sé que me quieren matar, he demorado un montón en actualizar**

**Pero ahora ya estoy libre ocho meses, así que me apresurare en terminar el fic**

**Dejen comentarios del capi, no sean malitos XD**

**Y gracias por todos los comentarios que me mandaron de los otros capítulos**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos mis lectores**

**Bye **

**Besos**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Bella scullw**


	9. Amor

**Bella POV:**

Las tres asentimos y el doctor Cullen empezó a narrarnos como conoció a nuestros padres.

-Estudie medicina en la universidad de Dartmouth- empezó a relatarnos- fue realmente una grata sorpresa para mi poder estudiar allí, pero en los últimos años tenía que hacer prácticas y presentar mi tesis, entonces decidí venir aquí, me parecía que Forks era un lugar idóneo-sonrió- las lluvias eran el único problema, como vivía en un estado acostumbrado al sol, no me acostumbraba mucho. Y un día volví tarde del hospital, casualmente, en los últimos días había muchos muertos, me parecía extraño ya que los cuerpos no tenían ni una sola gota de sangre, y no entendía que pasaba, quería un a ese misterio a como dé lugar. Bueno, ese día caía una lluvia torrencial, y como era muy tarde decidí volver al hospital ya que los caminos podían ser peligrosos y enfrascarme a revisar mejor los cuerpos, uno de ellos llamo mi atención ya que tenía marcas en forma de media luna, los demás cuerpos tenían el cuello desgarrado.

-Eso…-susurre- es…

-Sí, las marcas que dejan sus colmillos- asintió.

-Cuando los vampiros rebeldes desobedecían las leyes de no matar humanos que imponían nuestros padres se aseguraban de no dejar huellas.

-Si

-¿Qué paso?

-Fui por un café y deje el cuerpo destapado, creí que todo estaría bien…eran las doce de la noche y cuando regrese a la morgue las luces se apagaron, oí el chascar de unos dientes y luego escuche que algo chocaba contra el piso…retrocedí asustado, algo me decía que me apartara de allí, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para irme las luces se prendieron, de forma instintiva cogí un escalpelo para defenderme, vi a dos hombres y una mujer de gran belleza con los ojos rojos y con sangre en los labios, el cuerpo que examinaba estaba en el piso y con el rostro desfigurado.

El doctor Cullen suspiro un momento, pude ver en sus ojos el miedo y confusión que esa escena debió causar en el, en ese tiempo. Y era normal. Ningún humano sabía que existíamos, y los que lo sabían debían o transformarse o morir guardando nuestro secreto.

-Creí que era mi fin- susurro bajito –ya que esos vampiros se veían dispuestos a matarme…y entonces sus padres aparecieron y los mataron, fue una escena muy horrible….

-Entendemos- dijo Rosalie.

-Tu padre ofreció perdonarme la vida a cambio de un trato, me dejaría vivir como humano sin obligarme a elegir la muerte o transformación a cambio de que le ayudara con su alimentación.

Abrí los ojos como platos, así que el padre de Edward y los otros era quien nos proporcionaba las reservas de sangre para vivir sin lastimar a nadie. Mi padre nunca quiso decírmelo, aunque prometió que lo haría cuando tomara posesión del trono, y para eso faltaban aun muchos años.

-Acepte obviamente- afirmo- me entere de todo sobre el mundo de los vampiros, y ayude mucho a sus padres para que la relación con los humanos mejorara, con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, y hace poco recibí una carta de Volterra anunciando que comprara una casa y que le pusiera a nombre de los Swan, que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y poco después me llego una nota indicando que el castillo había sido tomado y que los reyes fueron asesinados, y que las princesas huyeron….se suponía que nadie conocía su paradero….y no sabía que ustedes eran las hijas de Charlie y René.

-Ah- susurre- supongo que mi padre debió confiar mucho en usted.

-Supones bien.

-Pero este lugar no es seguro de todas maneras- intervino Rosalie- nuestro olor esta regado por todo el pueblo, tarde o temprano nos encontraran y necesitamos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a tomar nuestro reino otra vez.

-Ya discutimos ese tema Rose- señalo Alice resignada- no hay muchos vampiros, y los pocos que aún quedan estan escondidos, no nos será fácil encontrar compañeros.

-Y ¿Por qué no los eligen?- pregunto Carlisle mirándonos intensamente.

-¿Elegirlos?-repetí- se refiere a que transformemos a humanos en vampiros.

-Si

-Imposible- negó Alice- no obligaremos a que inocentes compartan nuestro destino.

-¿Por qué no?- nos dijo con normalidad- será lo mismo, y como ustedes dicen no tardaran en encontrarlas.

-Hmmm

-Carlisle- llamo Esme abriendo la puerta e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, nos dirigió una sonrisa amable y anuncio que la comida estaba servida, y recién recordé que eso. ¡Maldición¡ ¿Cómo nos libramos de eso?

La señora Cullen se retiro y miramos a Carlisle suplicando, el asintió levemente y se paro para hablar con sus esposa e hijos, unos segundos más tarde ellos ingresaron y nos dijeron que les esperásemos en la biblioteca y que podíamos empezar con el trabajo si lo deseábamos, que ellos irían a comer.

Suspire aliviada.

Terminamos el trabajo rápido y aunque los Cullen no dijeron nada con respecto a la comida, me daba curiosidad que había dicho el doctor Cullen para librarnos de ese martirio. Edward nos llevo a casa en su flamante volvo, fue el único que se mantuvo hablando en todo el trayecto, ya que mis hermanas estaban muy pensativas y yo solo asentía o respondía con monosílabos a lo que me decía.

-Bueno ya llegamos- anuncio con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

Era tan guapo y tan….suculento…este quise decir lindo.

Mis hermanas entraron en la casa sin decir una palabra, y no podía sentir a Renesmee así que seguro había salido.

-_Bella, no demores_- escuche el siseo de Rosalie desde dentro de la casa. Edward no lo escucho ya que él era humano y tenía los sentidos superdesarrollados como los vampiros. Y entonces me di cuenta recién que estaba a solas con él.

Fantástico Bella- me dije- ¿Y ahora que haces?

-Este…- llamo Edward con nerviosismo.

-¿Si?

-Yo…lamento lo de tus padres- dijo en voz baja y con una mirada triste- no lo sabía.

Sonreí

-No te preocupes, no es algo de importancia.

-Claro que no- casi grito él. Retrocedí unos pasos asustada por su reacción, la verdad no me esperaba que eso, le mire fijamente para ver que era exactamente lo que le molesto, ya que era obvio que algo le molesto. El suspiro unos segundos y luego me miro con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No lo hiciste-mentí

Sonrió con arrogancia y para mi completa sorpresa me cogió las manos, el era humano así que la frialdad de mi piel debía resultarle incomoda, sin embargo ignoro eso. Me quede sin respiración unos instantes mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego con tremenda lentitud mire a sus ojos verdes. Sentí que caía al instante en un hipnotismo, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos que se presentaban en mis sueños casi siempre desde que lo conocí.

Trate de controlarme para no hacer algo estúpido, como por ejemplo beber su sangre o probar esos labios que me llamaban a gritos. El me sonrió con ternura y llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

-Lo de tus padres es muy importante- susurro acercándose a mí de una forma que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, tenía que alejarme de él, o lo que sucediera para bien o para mal lo lamentaría toda mi vida. Era un humano, yo no podía arrástralo conmigo a un futuro incierto, no era nadie para malograr su existencia.

Aun así no fui capaz de moverme un milímetro, Edward me gustaba, y mucho, pero era como una fruta prohibida, deliciosa, incomparable e hipnotizante al igual que inalcanzable, definitivamente yo no podía convertirlo en vampiro por que deseaba que se quedara a mi lado, y no solo lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

¿En qué momento este gusto se convirtió en obsesión? Apenas y lo conocía una semana, y simplemente ya estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él, Edward se acerco mas a mí, y muy a mi pesar no hice nada para impedirlo. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos, eran tan tibios y cálidos que me llamaron a continuar el beso, alce los brazos y los pase por su cuello mientras me ponía de puntitas y me acercaba mas a él, enrede las manos en su sedoso y rebelde cabello bronce, el por su parte apretó mas mi cintura. Sus labios mantuvieron un ritmo suave y al mismo tiempo exigente. No me queje era lo que siempre desee, este era mi primer beso y trataba por todos los medios de seguirle el ritmo, la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo era nueva y desconocida, y muy adictiva, no quería despegarme de el por nada del mundo.

Pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Yo...tú me gustas…-jadeo Edward sin soltar mi cintura.

-Hmp

-Bella- susurro en mi oído, me estremecí ante sus cercanía- se mi novia, prometo cuidarte y protegerte, te hare la chica más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Yo…-gemí- Edward…no quiero lastimarte, tu también me gustas, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hay algo muy importante de mí que no sabes aun.

-¿Y qué es?

-No te lo puedo decir…no aun.

-Eso es un sí.

-Si- afirme recostando mi cabeza contra su perfecto pecho.

-Te quiero Bella- acaricio mi cabello y me beso la frente

-Yo también.

Edward me regalo esas sonrisas tan lindas que solo el tenia y me volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión que antes y le respondí el beso sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, era una completa egoísta pero necesitaba a ese humano conmigo por la eternidad, después de ese beso tome mi decisión. Le diría la verdad a Edward y lo transformaría.

..

..

**Hola**

**Sé que el capitulo es demasiado corto**

**Pero los review son cada vez menos y la inspiración se me va**

…**.pero bueno, el próximo capi lo hare muchísimo más largo…**

**Ahora Edward y Bella ya son novios :) TT .TT**

**Que feliz soy….jajaja 7**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Jacob y Melissa**

**Y también pondré los romances entre Alice y Jasper**

**Lo de Emment y Rosalie demorara un poquito más por el carácter de la última**

**Jajajajaja **

**Ah, si el fic tendrá 16 capítulos**

**Así que los problemas llegaran junto con los amoríos.**

**Espero comentarios**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**Bella Scullw**


	10. Jacob y Melissa

**Bella POV:**

Me separe de Edward y le mire a los ojos directamente, aspire profundamente una gran bocanada de aire lista para decirle todo, vale sé que no era el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar y que Rosalie probablemente me mataría en cuanto me escuchara abrir la boca para decirle a Edward que era una princesa vampira y que mi reino había sido tomado por cazadores de vampiros que buscaban acabar con mi vida y que si él se quedaba a mi lado correría la misma suerte, pero tendría que arriesgarme, no había diferencia entre hoy o mañana o una semana, excepto que todo se pondría más peligroso.

-¿Bella?

-Edward yo…

_-¿Qué rayos vas hacer, Isabella Swan?- siseo Rosalie desde la casa._

_-Cálmate, Rose, es la decisión de Bella- escuche que Alice le decía, se escucho unos cuantos gruñidos y chocar de manos, Alice impedía que viniera a pararme, pero ella no duraría mucho- apresúrate Bella._

_-Sí, lo sé._

_-_Edward yo…-intente hablar de nuevo viendo su rostro confuso cuando sentí mis sentidos dispararse como cuchillas, y un olor ni humano ni vampiro penetro mi olfato, un olor insoportable que traía un peligro enorme, escuche en la lejanía los agiles pasos de Nessie y detrás de ella los profundos choques de zarpas contra el suelo, todos corrían a una velocidad impresionante.

Eran… ¿licántropos?

-_Princesas, lo siento- oí como gritaba Nessie desde kilómetros- no pude desviarlos, y ahora son como ocho licántropos o más._

_-¿Qué?- oí la voz de Rosalie furiosa- malditos, chuchos._

_-Bella, despide a Edward, el no debe estar aquí, puede morir- dijo Alice razonablemente._

Ni siquiera dude.

-Edward tienes que irte- me apresure a decirle muy nerviosa, cada vez se acercaban más rápido- ahora- le metí a su auto a la fuerza y le di un beso fugaz- lo siento, pero se ha presentado un asunto muy importante, hablaremos después, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo sonriéndome, aunque aun extrañado por mi apresurada decisión y cambio de humor.

Cuando el auto desapareció de mi vista suspire completamente aliviada, al instante Rosalie y Alice salieron de la casa y se posicionaron a mi lado completamente tensas, mi hermana rubia me dirigió una mirada fría, como cuestionándome sobre mi cordura por lo ocurrido con Edward, ese asunto podía esperar.

-Estén atentas- les dije en un siseo rápido.

Ambas asintieron

Unos segundos pasaron y Nessie entro en el claro corriendo hasta convertirse en un borrón indeterminable y ponerse a nuestro lado, su largo cabello cobrizo lleno de bucles estaba enredado, así que de seguro había tenido una buena pelea, me fije en su vestido también destrozado. Contuve el aliento cuando vi salir tras la espesura del bosque a diez gigantescos lobos, del tamaño de un caballo muy grande. Diez pares de ojos se fijaron en nostras cuatro, tenían el pelaje de diferentes colores que variaban desde el gris oscuro hasta el negro profundo, el cual era el que estaba delante de los otros licántropos, o sea que era el líder, aparte era el más grande de todos y tenía unas garras y colmillos que daban miedo.

-Eh…-titubee- Soy Bella Swan, soy princesa vampira heredera del reino de volterra, y ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice Swan- mire a las chicas, ambas mantuvieron su mirada con fijación en los lobos.

-Grrrr- gruño el jefe de ellos viendo a sus camaradas.

-Yo…eh…he venido a este pueblo para ofrecerles un trato- conforme hablaba me aseguraba que mi voz sonara más segura, era la primogénita, debía mostrar valentía- que nos favorecerá a todos…eh…claro si es que quieren escucharnos, y les puedo asegurar que no se arrepentirán, después de todo nos superan en número.

El lobo de pelaje negro me estudio con esos ojos astutos e inteligentes y dio un pequeño gruñido al lobo que estaba más cercano a él, que era el que seguía en tamaño, de pelaje rojizo, y profundos e inquietantes ojos negros y quien dio una especie de cabeceada lobuna y se interno en el bosque. Me preocupe bastante, esperaba que no nos tendieran una emboscada.

-…-Renesmee se puso en posición de combate, lista para protegernos por si acaso pasaba algo.

-¿Qué crees que pasara?- pregunto Alice lo más rápido posible.

-Ni idea- le respondí en un susurro.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea pedirles ayuda- dijo Rose.

Me encogí de hombros, si era o no una buena idea ya era demasiado tarde para meditar la respuesta, solo esperaríamos a ver qué es lo que haría el lobo de pelaje rojizo.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- dijo una voz profunda y ronca saliendo del bosque.

Un chico de nuestra edad aproximadamente salió de donde se había metido el lobo de pelaje rojizo, el chico era moreno y de buena contextura, con músculos bien marcados a pesar de que se veía su juventud claramente, venia solo en short color tierra que le daban hasta las rodillas y que se notaban deshilachados en las costuras, el chico tenía unos penetrantes ojos negros…era el lobo.

-Eh…Soy…

-Bella Swan, ya lo dijiste- me interrumpió acercándose a nosotras y extendiéndome la mano, se notaba que mi esencia le incomodaba al igual que la suya a mí, pero sería una descortesía rechazar el saludo, así que puse todos mis esfuerzos en sonreír y apreté su mano, sentí que su piel abrazaba la mía, su temperatura era insoportable para los de mi especie.

-Jacob Black- se presento soltándome al instante.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es de nosotros- dijo en otro tono más amable- soy el beta de la manada, Sam es el líder, el de pelaje negro- me señalo- y yo soy el portavoz por hoy….**Dinos cuáles son tus propósitos y que es lo que obtendremos a cambio- hablo diferente, por lo que supuse que eso era lo que nos decía el alfa de la inmensa manada.**

Me demore casi una hora explicándoles todo, dándoles a conocer la toma de nuestro reino y nuestra huida, también le ofrecí ayudarlos en lo que fuera y me comprometí a asegurarme que ningún vampiro matara humanos en cuanto yo fuera la reina de Volterra, y dándoles lo que quieran que ofrecieran a cambio de su ayuda. Jacob que solo había estado atento a mis palabras miro finalmente a mis hermanas y Renesmee cuando esta ultima bufo de irritación ante la decisión de pensar nuestra oferta.

En el momento en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron ambos se quedaron quietos, mire a Nessie sorprendida, parecía como perdida, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar al guapo licántropo que me caía bien, Jacob Black. Y él tampoco apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Eh…-carraspeo Alice en un tono burlón haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Sin embargo ellos no dejaron de mirarse conforme la manada se iba y el chico comenzaba a temblar, había algo raro en la forma en la que Nessie siguió mirando el bosque, como si estuviera tentada a ir con ellos.

Fruncí el ceño preocupada.

-Nessie- llamo Rose zarandeándola suavemente de los hombros, pero parecía como si ella estuviera en otro mundo, uno completamente diferente al nuestro.

-Parece que alguien quedo muy atraída por ese licántropo, ¿Eh?- le miro de forma picara, Alice.

Renesmee pestañeo sorprendida y podía jurar que vi sus mejillas calentarse, antes de que ella apartara la mirada a otro lado.

-No digas tonterías- le recrimino Rose enojada- es un chucho.

-Ese chucho como lo llamas fue muy amable- le recordé- y además ellos nos ayudaran.

-No estás segura de eso.

-Tú tampoco estás segura de que no nos ayudaran- le rete- así que no armes problemas.

-Renesmee, ya en serio ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Alice viéndola con preocupación.

-Yo…si…claro- musito levemente, sacudió la cabeza, sonrió de forma extraña y se metió en la casa sin esperarnos.

Nos quedamos estupefactas ante su forma de actuar, pero ya dentro de casa se negó a decirnos algo, así que eso solo dejo el único tema pendiente, o sea mi amorío con Edward Cullen, el hijo del médico que nos ayudaba y que era completamente humano.

-Es humano- negó Rose después de explicarle lo que quería hacer.

-¿Y qué?, ya no hay más de nuestra especie, además yo la amo.

-Tienes dieciséis años- me reprocho con los puños cerrados y golpeando la mesa de la cocina, que se partió en dos bajo su fuerza- no sabes lo que es el amor.

-Suenas como una cincuentona- le grite- yo amo a Edward y luchare por que esté a mi lado.

Rose me sonrió con burla.

-¿Ah, sí?- se mofo- y que crees que va hacer cuando se entere que la chica que supuestamente ama es un monstruo chupasangre que forma parte de leyendas y cuentos de terror.

-Rose- le grito Alice interviniendo – no hables así, eres muy cruel, además tendremos que elegir a nuestros compañeros por amor y no solo obligación, eso era lo papás querían, Edward realmente quiere a Bella, y lo demostrara cuando acepte nuestra condición.

-Nadie te asegura que el aceptara nuestra condición de vampiras – chillo Rose- son humanos no nos pueden entender.

-Emment te entiende- le dije calmada- he notado que no te es indiferente, ¿Por qué te niegas a ver que el te atrae?

-Su sangre es lo único que me puede atraer- soltó cruelmente- no me interesa tener vínculos con humanos, y si esa es tu decisión atente a las consecuencias, por que ellos terminaran saliendo lastimados en esta guerra que solo es nuestra.

Salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, y se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo, sería una suerte si su puerta nos e rompía. Alice me miro de forma comprensiva y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te apoyo-me sonrió débilmente- si Edward te acepta sabiendo que eres vampira, entonces aceptara el destino que nos toca compartir.

-Rose tiene algo de razón- susurre frustrada- ¿Y si salen lastimados?

-Ella lo ha dicho por Emment, incluso aunque se muestre arisca con él, se nota que le gusta. No quiere que a él le pase lo que a nuestros padres y a decir verdad yo tampoco, pero yo también quiero mucho a Jasper, y creo que él me corresponde, así que luchare por estar junto a él y protegerlo hasta que les digamos la verdad y ellos elijan si estar con nosotros o no.

Asentí débilmente.

….

…..

….

El lunes llegamos lo más temprano y rápido posible al colegio, necesitaba decirle la verdad a Edward de un buena vez por todas parta poder sentirme en paz, pero resulto que ellos fueron los que llegaron tarde, con las justas lograron entrar cuando el profesor de literatura empezó a tomar lista.

-Hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos- dijo terminando de tomar la lista y dejándola en su mesa- adelante.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes y mirada fría entro al salón, mostro una sonrisa muy coqueta sobre todo a _mi_ Edward. Si, era mío desde que me pidió que fuera su novia y no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a quitármelo, por lo menos no hasta que el me dijera que no me quería cerca de él, esperaba que el me comprendiese y no me dijera eso.

-Hola, soy Melissa Mattn- dijo con una suave voz empalagosa.

-Me llamo Dimitri- dijo el chico que le acompañaba con una mirada siniestra que no me gusto para nada.

Pero ellos olían a humano, así que confiaba en que no hubiera problemas.

El profesor les mando sentarse al lado de Edward y sus hermanos y vi furiosa como la chica se apresuro a entablar conversación con él, que le respondía de forma natural y con sonrisas, con cada minuto que pasaba esa chica me caía mas mal.

-Edward –llame cuando toco el timbre que indicaba la hora de recreo.

-Bella- sonrió levantándose y olvidándose de la chica y de todos me dio un beso.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Tanya salí furiosa del salón y todas sus amigas iban detrás de ella, seguro para consolarle.

-Edward ¿Quién es ella?- llamo la chica.

Juro que quería golpearla en el momento que cogió el brazo de Edward de forma muy intima y le dio una sonrisa sensual, era obvio que era su novia, si no, no me hubiera besado. Pero esa chica se hacia la idiota.

-Es Bella, mi novia- dijo el soltándose de su agarre.

Quise en reírme en su cara cuando me miro con furia y dolor por el rechazo sutil.

-Esta me la pagaras- me dijo dejándome helada cuando paso por mi lado.

Estaba segura que sentí una aura muy peligrosa rodearla de una forma que me produjo escalofríos.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?

-Si

-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Sí, ven conmigo Edward.

Le cogí de la mano y le sonreí llevándolo fuera del salón donde todos nos veían con mucha curiosidad, no sabían si se lo podía decir aquí en la escuela donde era de seguro el peor escenario posible, pero algo me decía en mi interior que tenía que apresurarme. Lo lleve hasta el jardín e intente hablar, pero él me callo con sus labios dulces y deliciosos, me deje llevar por el momento olvidándome de lo que debía hacer y le respondí el beso enfocándome solo en él y no en el hecho de que podía escuchar como latía su corazón, ni la sangre que recorría sus venas.

-¿Bella?- pregunto confuso cuando corte el beso y mire al otro lado, pude ver como alguien salía corriendo de allí, estaba segura que vi un mechón de cabello rubio platino, o sea que era la chica nueva la que nos espiaba y eso no me gusto nada, me dio mala espina.

-Estoy bien, Edward.

-Pareces preocupada- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- volví a sentir que éramos observados, esto realmente me volvía incomoda y me llenaba de miedo.

-¿Y qué es?- me abrazo con ternura y me beso la frente produciéndome cosquillas-sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, yo te escuchare.

-Te lo diré- suspire contra su pecho- pero no aquí.

-¿Eh? Entonces para que me trajiste aquí.

-Te lo pensaba decir ahora, pero creo que será más conveniente en otro lugar.

-Podemos salir hoy en la tarde- me ofreció regalándome un sonrisa torcida- hay un parque de diversiones aquí cerca, puedo pasar por ti.

-Maravilloso- respondí en el acto emocionada- pero quiero que vayan Jasper y Emment también para que Alice y Rose se entretengan.

El puso mala cara.

Me reí fuertemente.

-Lo que te voy a decir lo deben saber los tres, pero yo te lo diré a ti y ellas a tus hermanos.

-Está bien- dijo con un puchero.

El timbre toco y volvimos a clases, esa chica, la tal Melissa me miro toda la clase con una cara que parecía que quería matarme, había algo extraño en ella y en lo que me dijo, yo era vampira y los humanos no me atemorizaban así por qué así, pero la forma en la que miraba y hablaba esa chica realmente daba miedo, como si fuera diferente al resto de los humanos.

-Nos vemos en la tarde- me dijo Edward despidiéndose de mí con un beso a la hora de salida.

-Sí- susurre sintiendo que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

…

…

…

**Hola**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios**

**Espero que este capítulo también les guste **

**Pronto empezara la batalla**

**Y la alianza con los licántropos, jajaja y Jacob al fin apareció.**

**Yupi TT ^ TT**

**Espero comentarios, Bye**

**Besos**

**Bella Scullw**


	11. Ataque, verdad y transformación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

…**.**

**Bella POV:**

En todo el trayecto a casa no pude dejar de pensar en aquellos chicos nuevos y esa aura peligrosa que emanaban, lo peor de todo es que las palabras de la tal Melissa no podían salir de mi cabeza, mi instinto de supervivencia estaba al cien y me decía que esa chica era alguien muy peligrosa para mis hermanas y para mi, por lo menos mientras fuera la única con derecho a reclamar el reino de Volterra otra vez, el derecho de sangre que tenia me hacia el blanco principal para los ataques cuando descubrieran que nos ocultábamos aquí, si es que no lo descubrieron ya, además tenía que hablar con ellas sobre la triple cita que hice y de las que ni estaban enteradas, con Alice no tendría problemas pero Rose era otro cuento, seguía sin aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el grandulón de los hermanos Cullen.

-Bella- llamo Alice cuando entramos en la casa en silencio.

-¿Si?

-¿Lo notaste, verdad?- intervino Rose preocupada- algo o alguien nos sigue y no gusta nada la sensación de sentirnos vigiladas.

-No podemos hacer nada- susurre encogiéndome de hombros, mire al espeso bosque que nos rodeaba tratando de distinguir algo entre los árboles, pero solo se veía todo tranquilo y el y se oía el cantar de los pájaros, pero aun podía sentir esa sensación que me molestaba. Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia mis preocupadas hermanas- Si escapamos será peor, nos han encontrado.

-Si- asintió Rose- no tenemos más opción que ir con cuidado, supongo que si no nos atacan es porque estan planeando algo.

Alice fijo sus ojos azules en mi y suspiro, ella no había tenido ninguna visión, así que de seguro el enemigo sabia bloquear el poder de ella, no podíamos culparla, esos humanos no eran comunes, después de todo usaban sangre de vampiro para incrementar sus fuerzas. Y de seguro también su inteligencia, debían estar enteradas de nuestros dones, el mío de bloquear cualquier pode mental, el de Alice de ver el futuro y el de Rose que era _**persuasiva, **_solo tocaba a alguien y esa persona hacia lo que mi hermana quería, y de seguro si vinieron a cazarnos debían tener algo en mente para poder contrarrestar nuestros dones.

-Por el momento tenemos que esperar a lo que deciden los licántropos- dije tirando mi mochila en el piso de la sala y sentándome en el sofá, ellas hicieron lo mismo que yo, y se sentaron frente a mí, Rose se apretó las manos mientras sus ojos viajaban con frecuencia hacia la gran ventana que teníamos, Alice solo fruncía el ceño tratando de ver el futuro.

-Renesmee- llame.

Ella bajo las escaleras en menos de un segundo, pero había algo extraño en su mirada perdida y en el suspiro que exhalo cuando se sentó a lado de mis hermanas, sus rostro parecía mas pálido de lo usual, y no tenía el brillo usual en sus ojos marrones, tenía un aura muy depresiva que me inquieto cuando no dijo nada, ni siquiera nos saludo, aquella efusividad que tenia no estaba presente, ¿Qué le había pasado a la Renesmee que conocíamos?

-¿Te sientes bien?- interrogo Rose preocupada tocándole el hombro suavemente para traerla a la realidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde la reunión con los licántropos estaba en ese estado tan extraño, los últimos días solo pasaba encerrada en su cuarto sin decirnos nada sobre la relación con humanos ni planeando con nosotras el mejor contraataque contra María para tomar Volterra de nuevo.

-¿Yo?...ah, sí, supongo que sí- dijo con la mirada en el suelo y volviendo a suspirar sonoramente, sus mejillas ya no andaban sonrojadas como siempre, estaban pálidas y eso me extraño, las semivampiros eran las únicas que tenían las mejillas sonrojadas de forma continua, y eso era lo que le caracterizaba más que a nada.

-Segura…-titubeo Alice con el ceño fruncido- últimamente pareces como ida.

-No me pasa nada- dictamino con una falsa sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

-Si lo dices- dije tratando de no preocuparme- necesitamos que nos escuches.

Ella pestañeo rápidamente y asintió.

-Al parecer nos han encontrado- sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa, ¿Pues, que no lo había notado? Rose le miro de forma rara, ella era la que tenia los mejores sentidos entre toda la guardia, era realmente extraño que no estuviera enterada de nada-… ¿Estás bien, segura?

-S-si- musito-…yo…lo siento, solo estoy un poco distraída

-Vale, te decía que nos han encontrado, necesitamos que vayas a ver a los licántropos para…-la alegría en sus rostro exploto de forma instantánea que me quede sin palabras durante unos segundos, sus ojos vacios se iluminaron instantáneamente y de un salto se paro, en el siguiente segundo ya estaba en la puerta.

-Ahora mismo iré a verlos-anuncio con lo voz llena de felicidad.

Mire a mis hermanas, estaba segura que la expresión de sorpresa que tenían era la misma que tenía en mi rostro.

-Eh…Nessie –vacile un segundo cuando ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso afuera tomando impulso para correr- ¡espera¡….¡aun no te he dicho que les vas a decir¡

-¿Eh?- me miro de forma confusa y después sonrió con nerviosismo.

Alice le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rosalie le miro como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Ella nos devolvió la mirada de forma culpable:

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción…

-¿Qué emoción?- pregunto Alice instantáneamente- ¿Te emociona ver a los licántropos?- agrego de forma burlona y… ¿Sospechosa?

Vi con sorpresa que Nessie se sonrojo y negó violentamente, de verdad no entendía que pasaba, pero las preguntas vendrían después, lo más importante era saber cuál era la decisión de los licántropos.

-Alice, deja de decir tonterías- le recrimino Rosalie sin suavidad y con molestia. Todo lo relacionado que no tuviera nada que ver con vampiros le fastidiaba sobremanera.

-Ve a decirles que necesitamos saber su decisión- le dije a Nessie- que nos han encontrado y necesitamos saber si estan o no con nosotros, la batalla contra los cazadores se acerca, ah…y no dejes que te sigan…ve con cuidado, o ellos también pueden salir lastimados.

-Ellos no saldrán lastimados-afirmo como si fuera capaz de matar a quien se atreviera a lastimarlos, que raro, creí que los odiaba, pero en fin.

-Ve.

-Si- se dio media vuelta y corrió perdiéndose entre los árboles. Al instante pude sentir como aquella sensación de ser vigiladas desaparecía, esperaba que Nessie estuviera bien.

Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia mis hermanas.

-Parecía muy feliz- susurro Alice.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, ella ya nos dirá que le pasa después- le informe- deben alistarse- me incline a recoger mi mochila y empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron confusas a la vez.

-Por que los Cullen vendrán por nosotras en unas horas- seguí subiendo las escaleras sin mirarlas, la respiración se les cortó a ambas- y ustedes le dirán la verdad a Jasper y Emment, mientras que yo se lo diré a Edward.

-¿QUE?-grito Rose furiosa

-¡Yupi¡- exclamo Alice, y note que empezó a dar saltitos.

-Ahora alístense- ordene sin decirles nada más y me metí en mi cuarto. Suspire aliviada tras la puerta cuando escuche como Rose era llevada por Alice a su cuarto.

-¡Yo puedo cambiarme sola¡- casi grito.

-Entonces nos vemos abajo en una hora, señorita "yo lo sé todo".

-Bien.

Escuche el portazo que dio Rose y finalmente me tire a mi cama, la mochila resbalo de mis manos y cayó en el piso, seguí acostada con los ojos cerrados, no tenía en cuenta el tiempo, solo sabía que los nervios aumentaban, conforme el momento de decirle la verdad a Edward se acercaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero finalmente me levante y me metí en el baño, el agua caliente me relajo un poco y se llevo las frustraciones y las dudas. Salí con una toalla enrolladla en mi cuerpo y con la otra secando mi pelo. Abrí mi armario y después de divagas un momento elegí ponerme un pantalón jean azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con escote en forma de v, me puse unas sandalias bajas negras con brillos. Me maquille ligeramente y me puse brillo de labios, cepille mi pelo y baje a esperar a las demás.

Alice fue la primera en bajar

Traía puesto unos shorts blancos que dejaban ver sus pálidas piernas, una blusa rosa clara que se pegaba a su cuerpo, unas sandalias color tierra y tenia maquillaje ligero.

-Owww, Bells- me dijo sonriéndome- parece que al fin has cogido el gusto a la moda.

-No es eso- le dije suspirando- solo que no quiero que vuelvas a desgarrar mi ropa.

-Jajaja- rio

Entonces Rose bajo resoplando de las escaleras.

-¿Qué te has puesto, Rosalie Lilian Swan?- grito Alice horrorizada.

Ella le frunció el ceño y le gruño.

Bueno, el vestido era lindo, lo admitía, pero de hace siglos, era un regalo de mama, pero era de una época pasada, y que decir que se me hacia gracioso solo de imaginar a mi rubia hermana caminando con eso, todos se burlarían, y Alice inflo las mejillas indignada.

-Eso es un sacrilegio- grito subiendo en un santiamén las escaleras.

-Deja de reírte- me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-No…puedo…evitarlo- les dije entre risas.

-Calla, Isabella- gruño Rosalie.

Eso paro mi risa, no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de iniciar una batalla verbal con ella, Alice la llevo a rastras a su cuarto. Me quede en la sala por mi propio bien pero pude oír loa gritos de mis dos hermanas.

-¡No, Alice¡- gritaba Rose indignada- no lo rompas, es un regalo de mama.

-Calla, tienes aun muchos regalos de mama- le respondía entre gritos la duende de mi hermana- y si tanto lo apreciabas, por que te lo pusiste, todos se burlaran.

-Matare al que se atreva a hacerlo.

-Eso no solucionara las cosas.

-Claro que…¡Ahhhhhh¡, ¡no suéltame¡, ¡te he dicho que no¡.

-Y te he dicho que te calles.

El timbre sonó, pero ellas siguieron peleando ignorando todo lo demás.

Me dirigí a abrir con una risita, la última vez que yo hice algo parecido a la que hizo Rosalie, Alice me llevo a su cuarto y desgarro mi vestido, y eso que yo aun lo llevaba puesta, lo hizo jirones, pobre mi vestido, y después me obligo a ponerme ropa que ella eligió, y que eran demasiado cortos o pegados para mi gusto, por eso trato de no acabar con la paciencia de mi hermana cuando se trata de moda.

-Hola, Edward- le sonreí.

Estaba guapísimo, con ese pantalón jean oscuro, la camisa blanca, desabotonada en los dos primeros botones dejando ver parte de su perfecto cuerpo, y su despeinado y hermoso cabello cobrizo, y para rematarlo esa sonrisa de medio lado que me hechizaba.

-Hola, amor- me saludo haciéndome sonrojar cuando se inclino y me beso en la boca sin importarle que sus hermanos estuvieran detrás de él con una sonrisa burlona, sin evitarlo lleve las manos a su cuello y empecé a responderle el beso con ansias cuando el carraspeo de Emment me devolvió a la realidad.

-C-chicos- dije de forma nerviosa- pasen.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que estamos aquí- dijo Emment de forma burlona pasando junto a Jasper, Edward sonrió y me cogió de lo mano para pasar junto conmigo.- pero no te culpo, Eddie es el que te desubica.

-¡Emment¡-exclame avergonzada.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

Para mi sorpresa sus palabras me devolvieron la paz instantáneamente.

-ALICE SWAN, YA DEJA MI ROPA EN PAZ- se escucho el grito de Rose en toda la casa.

-Entonces ponte lo que te digo, ahora- demando la duende con voz autoritaria.

Pobre de Rose.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos sin entender nada y me eche a reír por su cara, pobre de Jasper, si realmente quería a Alice no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Unos minutos después bajaron ellas, Emment y Jasper se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando las vieron, Alice le sonrió a Rose de forma engreída y después se le acerco a Jasper con una gran sonrisa. Rose fulmino con la mirada a Alice, tenia puesta una falda y una blusa manga larga.

-H-hola- saludo Emment con nerviosismo.

Edward y Jasper empezaron a reír al instante divertidos de ver a su hermano así.

-Bueno, ya nos podemos ir- dijo Edward.

-claro- dijimos a la vez.

Nos subimos al auto instantáneamente, yo fui en el asiento del copiloto y esta vez sus hermanos no protestaron, ponían demasiada atención a mis hermanas para darse cuenta de algo mas, en el camino pude ver como Alice reía y sonreí coqueteando con Jasper, mientras que Emment se esforzaba por ganar la atención de Rose, y por fortuna ella si le `ponía atención.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones en quince minutos y al instante pude sentir esa sensación de ser vigiladas, maldición, no podría concentrarme en saber quién nos seguía y al mismo tiempo ver cómo le contaba la verdad a Edward.

Alice cogió de la mano a Jasper, el se sonrojo y se dejo llevar por ella hacia los bancos cercanos, mientras que Emment le pidió a Rosalie que le acompañara al puesto de comida, Edward rodo los ojos cuando sus hermano dijo eso, pero Rose le dio una seca sonrisa y le siguió, también estaba tensa por el seguimiento mientras que Alice hacia hasta lo imposible para ignorarlo.

-Vamos, Bella- me dijo cogiéndome de la mano, Edward con una gran sonrisa- podemos pasearnos.

Mire atrás de él un segundo y sonreí débilmente.

No podía esperar más tiempo.

-Me encantaría, cariño- sonreí al ver su expresión de felicidad por cómo le llame- pero lo que te tengo que decir es algo que no puede esperar.

Parpadeo confuso, sus ojos verdes me escrutaron durante unos breves segundos.

-Me vas a decir lo que sea que mi padre sabe, ¿verdad?- pregunto con amabilidad.

Asentí un tanto sorprendida.

El era muy sensible a la hora de intuir los pensamientos de la gente, los hermanos Cullen eran interesantes, si es que no nos despreciaban y aceptaban formar una vida con nosotros de seguro desarrollarían dones muy poderosos.

-Entonces, hablemos.

-Gracias.

Edward se encogió de hombros, y suspire empezando a caminar llevándolo conmigo, las personas alrededor no hacían más que ponerme nerviosa, aquella sensación se iba intensificando y empecé a caminar más rápido, pronto ambos nos alejamos del parque de diversiones, y sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Yo….- tome impulso para prepararme- Edward, te diré la verdad acerca de mis hermanas y de mi, solo escucha sin interrumpirme, tanto como si me aceptas como no espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos…

-Bella, ¿De qué hablas?- interrogo ahora confuso- nada de lo que me digas me hará dudar de lo que siento por ti.

-¿De veras?- pregunto en un susurro tratando de no llorar.

-De veras- prometió.

-Muy bien, mi nombre completo es Isabella Swan, mis hermanas y yo somos princesas de Volterra, mis padres murieron cuando los atacaron en tiempos de paz, y nos vimos obligadas a huir para salvar nuestras vidas y para poder volver a tomar el poder de nuestro reino de mano de los caza vampiros, vengándonos de los que mataron a nuestros padres…- ensancho los ojos, y sus manos dejaron de acariciarme las mejillas, hice todo lo que pude pero las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas-…yo soy la heredera al trono de Volterra, yo soy….

-…una princesa vampira- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros con frialdad y odio.

Voltee bruscamente para ver a Melissa caminar hacia nosotros con cinco caza vampiros atrás de ella, vestía de negro y sus ojos rojos me miraban con tanto resentimiento que me di cuenta al instante que lo que ella quería era a Edward, y también que ahora estaba transformada en vampira de forma temporal, después se aplicaría el antídoto y volvería a ser humana.

-Bella…-susurro Edward

El me devolvió la mirada con aprensión, ahora no había tiempo de pedirle su respuesta, esa chica tenía todas las intenciones de matarme, se veía en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Edward- le dije mientras me adelantaba unos pasos y me ponía a la altura de la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, la princesa al fin se tomara esto en serio.- dijo con burla.

-El es mío- le dije en un susurro lleno de ira.

Desapareció cualquier rastro de burla y me miro con odio.

-Esa es la razón por la que morirás ahora, estúpida princesa, el será para mi.- me respondió bruscamente sacando su espada de su vaina – lo quiero y punto, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, el será mi compañero y mi hermana María se pondrá feliz de verte muerta.

-Eres la hermana de la zorra de María- gruñí furiosa.

-No le llames así.

-Le llamo como se me pegue la gana.

Y ambos nos tiramos a atacarnos la una a la otra, los otros caza vampiros se quedaron mirando sin ninguna intención de apoyarla aparentemente, Edward veía todo afligido, esperaba que realmente me aceptara, esa maldita de Melissa tenía que venir a atacarme justo ahora. Mis hermanas seguro que no sabían nada, yo era buena peleando pero no podía hacer nada contra seis cazadores a la vez, sin contar que seguro después me tocaría defender a Edward, las posibilidades de salir con vida no eran muchas para mí.

Logre acorralarla y darle unos buenos golpes, levante la mano para darle el tiro de gracia cuando escuche el grito de Edward.

-¡BELLA, cuidado¡.

Uno de los cazadores atravesó con su espada a Edward que se interpuso entre ambos, protegiéndome y al mismo tiempo condenándose.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron mi rostro.

Jadee horrorizada cuando el cayo de rodillas al suelo después de que el chico sacara la espada de su cuerpo y retrocediera.

-¡No¡ ¡NO¡ ¡EDWARD¡- chille sollozando y cayendo a su lado- Edward….no….tenias que hacerlo.

EL escupió un poco de sangre, pese a eso me sonrió y levanto su temblorosa mano para acariciar mi mejilla, el olor de su sangre me quemaba la garganta pero no me importo, solo quería que él estuviera bien.

-¿Es..tas bien?

-Si- llore cogiendo sus manos- no debiste hacerlo…yo

-Yo te amo, Bella- me dijo en un susurro- no me importa lo que seas, eres mi vida. Te quiero tal como eres.

-¡Edward¡- grite cuando cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente, la sangre aun seguía manando de su herida de forma alarmante.

-Pudo haber vivido más si no hubiera sido tan estúpido- dijo Melissa jadeando al lado de sus compañeros- pero ahora te toca a ti.

-BELLA- gritaron Rose y Alice.

Alce la vista conmocionada, a través de las lágrimas que nublaban mi rostro pude ver a mis dos hermanas junto a Jasper y Emment, ellas estaban lívidas, ellos temerosos y horrorizados al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

-Malditos-chillo Rose lanzándose sobre ellos.

Alice de forma brusca tiro a Jasper y Emment junto a mí, y me cogió para pararme.

-¡NO¡- le grite- ¡quiero volver con Edward¡

Sus ojos azules me observaron con dureza unos segundos y después sentí como su mano impactaba en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Crees que llorando vas a salvarle?- me rugió – Tenemos que salvarle, ellos nos superan en número, si quieres que haya alguna posibilidad de que viva… ¡defiéndelo¡.

Deje de sollozar y asentí débilmente, los hermanos trataban de que Edward despertara, pude ver como sus ojos se desorbitaban ante la fuerza y velocidad de mi hermana y sus oponentes.

-¿No saben nada?

-No tuvimos tiempo de decir nada- me insto empujándome para unirme a la pelea.

Entre las tres sacamos del camino a dos cazadores, pero Melissa ya aprendiendo de sus errores nos daba una buena lucha, Emment también salió lastimado lo que hizo que Rose perdiera la cabeza y matara al cazador que lo hizo.

Pero aun quedaban tres y nuestras fuerzas se agotaron.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban Edward, Jasper y Emment y esperamos que el doctor Cullen nos perdonara por ser la causante de sus muertes cuando un gruñido ensordecedor me hizo abrir los ojos y ver como dos lobos gigantescos estaban ante nosotras defendiéndonos y haciendo trizas a los cazadores al instante. Melissa escapo.

-Princesas- dijo Renesmee que había llegado junto con los licántropos- siento mucho haber llegado tarde.

Sacudí la cabeza y mire a Edward y Emment.

Jasper estaba mudo del impacto por todo lo que acababa de suceder y de lo que había sido testigo.

-Hay que llevarlos a su casa- dijo Rose al instante empezando a levantar a Emment al instante.- Carlisle es el único que puede salvarlos.

-Vamos- dije empezando a levantar a Edward.

Los lobos los llevaron en sus lomos, tuvimos que estar cerca de ellos para asegurarnos que su estado no empeorara, atrás Alice venia llevando a Jasper y contándole todo, por lo que pude escuchar ellos ya eran novios.

Las lágrimas siguieron llenando mi rostro cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y el rostro amable de Esme se convirtió en angustia y horror al ver a sus hijos ensangrentados y a nosotras llena de sangre y heridas.

-¡Carlisle¡ - grito desesperada- ven rápido, por favor.

El doctor Cullen se quedo blanco como una sabana cuando los vio, pero los hizo pasar rápidamente, los lobos se fueron y el los examino al instante, su rostro paso a un verdadero martirio en unos segundos.

-Por favor- suplique llorando mas sonoramente- no diga que morirá.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

Rose empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Jasper solo atino a abrazar a Alice cuando ella termino de decirle todo, y Esme casi se desmaya cuando se entero de que éramos vampiras.

-No puedo hacer nada por ellos- nos informo con dolor.

Esme empezó a golpearle el pecho desesperada.

-No- grito llorando- son mis hijos, tienes que salvarlos,… por favor.

El doctor la abrazo y las lágrimas se deslizaron más rápidamente.

Esme se volteo hacia mí y me suplico:

-Por favor,…sálvalos… incluso aunque eso signifique que se conviertan en vampiros.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Yo…ellos tienen que decidir, yo no podría hacer algo contra su voluntad- llore.

-Bella…- suspiro Edward despertando. Fui a su lado al instante, sus manos limpiaron las lágrimas y llenaron de sangre mi rostro.- no….llores.

-¡No quiero que mueras¡-le dije afligida- no podría vivir sin ti.

-Entonces transfórmame- me dijo con seguridad- estaré junto a ti para siempre.

Le sonreí mientras las lágrimas ahora se convertían en felicidad. Esme dejo de llorar y sonrió débilmente.

-Debes hacerlo ya – ordeno Renesmee- no tiene mucho tiempo.

Asentí.

Justo en ese momento Emment también despertó y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Rosalie y ella acudió a su lado sin dudar, al final reconoció sus sentimientos y le beso. El también le pidió la transformación y ambas al mismo tiempo les mordimos.

-Ahora estarán bien- suspiro Alice tranquila- todo estará bien,

-No- dijeron Jasper, Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo.

Le mire confusa mientras apretaba la mano de Edward a mi lado. El y Emment se retorcían de dolor.

-Ellos son mis hijos- dijo Esme con seguridad mirándome a los ojos- si ellos quieren ese camino yo iré con ellos, también transfórmame.

-Opino igual- dijeron Jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

-Pero…-empecé a decir- sus vidas..

-No tienen sentido sin ellos.

Alice sonrió.

Minutos después todos los Cullen se estremecían de dolor, tres días estarían así hasta que se transformaran, yo fui quien mordí a Esme y Carlisle, mientras que Alice mordió a Jasper.

Realmente no imagine que todos se transformarían, pero eso solo probaba que ellos eran muy unidos, y no querían que nadie los separase.

-Renesmee, quédate a cuidarlos- le dije parándome. Mis hermanas me imitaron. Ella me vio con confusión- es notorio que los licántropos han aceptado el trato.

Le mire a los ojos sin dudar.

-Hoy mismo iremos a Volterra.

-¿Qué?- pregunto horrorizada- no pueden.

-Si podemos- le informe con tranquilidad- quédate a cuidarlos, es una orden.

Nessie frunció los labios con impotencia.

-Ella matara a los vampiros que tiene en prisión- informo Alice con los ojos vidriosos- teme que nos ayuden, pero eso todavía no pasara hasta casi tres días, Melissa recién esta partiendo hacia allá.

Asentí.

Rose me puso la mano sobre el hombro y asintió.

El momento de nuestra venganza había llegado.

..

…

..

**Hola**

**Espero que les guste el capi**

**Ya estamos a cinco más y se termina el fic :(**

**Pero disfrute mucho escribiéndolo ;)**

**Gracias por sus review**

**Ahora todo se pone muy feo**

**Aunque al fin ya se sabe la verdad**

**Y ellos serán vampiros…¡yupi¡**

**Seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de lo que ha pasado entre Nessie y Jacob, pero**

**De todas maneras lo explicare**

**Bye**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella scullw**


	12. María

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

…

**María POV:**

Estaba tranquila junto con los vampiros que me servían planeando todo lo que haríamos para cuando Melissa se convirtiera en la amiga de las princesas, necesitábamos pensar muy bien lo que haríamos después de todo, ellas eran vampiras y de estúpidas no tenían nada, Melissa debía demorar tal vez un mes o a lo mucho dos para poder hacerse con su confianza y eso nos daría mucho tiempo para planear algo bueno evaluando los pros y contras, o eso era lo que creía cuando oí un gran ruido afuera del comedor del palacio de Volterra.

James olisqueo el aire y vi como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué?- exigí fríamente.

-Melissa ha regresado- informo confuso- puedo sentir su olor.

-Imposible- musite- apenas y ha ido hace seis días, le debió tomar tres para llegar a Forks, no me digas que piensas que volvió el mismo día que llego.

-Pues eso parece- señalo Laurent.

Alce la vista para toparme con la mirada ardida de mi hermana entrando furiosa al comedor seguida de Dimitri y Félix… ¿Dónde rayos estaban los demás? Había ido con siete cazadores y solo regreso con dos… ¿La habían descubierto? Melissa no era tan estúpida para dejarse descubrir tan fácilmente, bueno eso esperaba.

-Maldita princesa- grito tirando todo lo que tenía a su paso y destrozándolo.

Su mirada era veneno puro, incluso los dos chicos detrás de ella que eran muy fuertes retrocedieron con temor, a nadie le gustaba verla enojada, en mi opinión era un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, ya tenía otras cosas que hacer para soportar su mal humor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

Dimitri y Félix abrieron la boca para contestar pero Melissa les dirigió una mirada que los cayo al instante.

Arrugue el ceño.

-He dicho… ¿Qué paso?- repetí parándome y mirando con enojo a los chicos.

Ellos se estremecieron.

-Todos los demás murieron- informaron a la vez- los licántropos les hicieron picadillo.

-¿Qué?- exclame, ahora era yo la que tiraba las cosas.

Los tres vampiros salvajes abandonaron la habitación sin dudar para que no los destrozara como hice con la mesa que minutos antes estaba bajo mis manos.

-Eh…

-¿Fueron tan estúpidos para meterse al territorio de los hombres lobos?- grite furiosa- Para qué rayos han sido entrenados, par de idiotas, ¿Es que no tiene lo que se llama instinto de supervivencia?

-No fue nuestra culpa- intervino Dimitri- las princesas tenían un trato con ellos que ignorábamos y cuando tratamos de matarlas ellos aparecieron.

¿Qué? Pensaba que Melissa sabia de a que iba el plan, después de todo fue ella quien lo propuso, pero ella no dijo nada siguió destrozando todo lo que tuviera en el camino con furia y rabia, podía darme cuenta de que aun tenia rastros de sangre de vampiro en sus venas, el antídoto estaba terminando de tener efecto.

-Explíquense- rugí- por que las atacaron antes de tiempo.

Los dos miraron a Melissa.

Así que fue la decisión de ella, pues que mierda paso para que cambiara todo el plan que ella misma creo y que era absolutamente perfecto, tan prefecto que ya teníamos casi todo listo para atacar a las princesas cuando fuera el momento.

Los despedí con un gesto de enojo.

Ninguno perdió tiempo y se fueron rápidamente.

-Melissa- llame tratando de tranquilizarme.

Ella me ignoro y siguió pateando todo lo que ya estaba destrozado.

Apreté los puños y me contuve las ganas de golpearla.

-Melissa- repetí con voz aterradora.

Ella levanto la vista y me encaro, aun estaba muy enojada, y sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

-¿Qué rayos paso?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?- grite- mataron a los mejores de los nuestros por algo que tú hiciste y me dices que no es nada, explícate maldita sea o me conocerás furiosa

-Hmp-gruño

-Ahora- exclame.

-Pues…-paro y ahora parecía nerviosa, se restregó las manos y miro hacia otro lado hablando a gran velocidad, pero yo podía entenderle- me gusto uno de los humanos que vi y quise que fuera mi compañero, pero la estúpida princesa Bella era su novia- Ok, Ok eso no me lo esperaba, creí que ellas crecieron sin pensar en humanos- y esa idiota me lo quito.

-¿Acaso era tuyo?

-¡Era mío en el momento que yo lo vi¡- me rugió con los ojos rojos.

-¡Sigue explicando¡

-Lo quise para mí y seguí a Bella- ella sonrió amargamente- ella le revelo que eran vampiras y entonces no pude soportarlo y le ataque furiosa, el se interpuso y salió mal herido, llegaron las otras hermanas y atacaron….estábamos ganando sin contar que habíamos herido a el otro humano y entonces llegaron los licántropos junto a esa semivampira que logro huir hace días y mataron a los demás.

-¿Estad diciendo que echaste todo el plan por la borda por un capricho?- pregunte lentamente y con sequedad.

Ella frunció los labios y después asintió.

Muy bien, esto era la gota que colmo el vaso, le había soportado todos sus caprichos pero este nos acaba de condenar a muerte.

-¡Estúpida¡- increpe llegando hasta donde estaba y lanzándole un bofetada que la tiro al suelo- nos acabas de fastidiar todo por un estúpido humano.

-El era para mí, lo quiero- grito.

-Pues te quedaras con las ganas- le gruñí- de seguro que ya está muerto.

-Lo pueden haber transformado.

-Es contra sus leyes hacer eso.

-Ella es la princesa, ella pone las leyes.

-Cierra la boca, mocosa, la que mando aquí soy yo.

-Estoy harta de ti, María

-Y yo de ti Melissa.

Ella empezó a gimotear, rodé los ojos aburrida y enfadada al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien- dije- si él viene aquí será para ti.

-Gracias- dijo parándose y sonriendo

-Ya basta de charla, ellas no demoran en venir, de seguro ya estan cerca, maten a todos los vampiros que estan presos porque ellos se pondrán en nuestra contra.

-Ahora mismo.

Pero incluso antes de que ella saliera se escucho un gran estruendo resonando en todos lados, y gruñidos de animales feroces, ellas habían venido con licántropos, malditas zorras.

-¡Nos atacan¡- se escucharon los gritos por todos lados.

Melissa retrocedió y se posiciono a mi lado.

Asentí y ella volvió a beberse sangre de vampiro para tener más fuerza.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando ver a las tres princesas llenas de sangre por lo cazadores que de seguro habían matado para abrirse paso hasta aquí, los ojos de la heredera al trono refulgieron de ira y odio cuando miro a Melissa.

-Nuestra venganza se completara hoy- grito la rubia con fiereza.

-Eso lo veremos – rugí al tiempo que nos disponíamos a pelear.

.

.

**Hola **

**Espero que les guste**

**Aunque apenas y han salido los principales**

**Pero es para dejarles con la emoción**

**En el otro ya verán la pelea**

**Como les dije el fic contara con 16 capítulos, pero si quieren epilogo me avisan**

**Gracias por sus review**

**Bye**

**Besos**

**Bella scullw**


	13. Volterra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

…

**Bella POV:**

Renesmee se quedo callada cuando vio la decisión en nuestra mirada y un sollozo casi imperceptible se escapo de su garganta.

Mire a mis hermanas.

-Vámonos- dije

-Cuídense- nos dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien- le dijo Rose con un sonrisa – solo cuídalos.

Los Cullen aun seguían retorciéndose de dolor en la alfombra de la sala, Alice me jalo del brazo y señalo a la puerta, poco después esta se abrió con un poco de brusquedad y diez chicos morenos y altos entraron, entre ellos Jacob que lejos de hacernos caso corrió hacia donde estaba Renesmee y la abrazo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- susurro Rose confundida.

-Ni idea- le respondí también con curiosidad.

-Jacob- Renesmee le abrazo y enterró su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

El resto de los chicos empezaron a hacer gestos de asco y burla, excepto el mayor de todos ellos, debía ser el líder, Sam, el se quedo mirando la escena sin emoción hasta que Alice carraspeo como para hacerles recordar que estábamos en medio de una guerra y que además de todo no entendíamos que rayos sucedía entre los dos.

-Jacob y Renesmee han imprimado- nos informo Sam como si nada.

Le mire sin entender. En cambio Alice resoplo como si ya lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Imprimado?- repetí- ¿Qué es eso?

Jacob y Nessie no dijeron nada siguieron abrazados y perdidos en su propio mundo, por que había algo de lo ya estaba segura y era de que estaban enamorados, algo muy extraño si poníamos como hecho de que Nessie era un semivampira y el chico un licántropo, ambas especies unidas solo por un odio ancestral.

-Cuando nos transformamos en lobos- empezó a explicar Sam- buscamos a nuestras compañeras, a las únicas que pueden seguir con nuestra especie, y cuando las encontramos se produce el fenómeno de la imprimación, o sea que una vez que la miras a los ojos ella será para siempre tu compañera. No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni de protegerla y tampoco te puedes alejar de ella, ya que es como si te estuviera muriendo, ella se convierte en tu razón de vivir…eso es lo que les ha pasado.

-Sí, ya notábamos un poco raro a Jacob-rio uno de los chicos- ¿Verdad, Embry?

-Más raro de lo normal- rio el otro chico respondiendo- y eso que casi nos caemos de la sorpresa….jamás creímos que Jacob se imprimaría y fue de una vampira…jajaja

-Ya cállense- gruño Sam

-Que aguafiestas, Sam- reprocho el que respondía al nombre de Quil siempre fuiste amargado, tal vez por eso tu pelambrera es negra….corazón negro, pelaje negro.

Los demás rieron. Rose frunció el ceño disgustada, y Alice parecía divertida.

-¿Y qué es lo que refleja tu pelambrera de color chocolate?- respondió Sam a Quil, disgustado- ¿Lo dulce que eres?

-Eh…- dije para llamar su atención. Todos nos miraron- entonces ¿Nos ayudaran a pelear contra los cazadores?

Sam asintió.

-Solo por diversión, vampira- dijo uno de ellos con indiferencia- después de todo, si usan sangre de vampiro para pelear no sentiremos ningún remordimiento a la hora de hacerlos picadillos.

-Paul- advirtieron Jacob y Sam al mismo tiempo.

El chico no les hizo caso.

-Renesmee es ahora tan parte de nuestra familia, como de la vuestra, Jacob no puede dejarla y nosotros no lo dejaremos- nos dijo Sam- así que si, pelearemos junto a ustedes.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dije- el viaje a Volterra dura casi tres días, y no podemos perder ni un minuto ellos lo usaran a su favor.

Los licántropos asintieron.

-Jacob…por favor cuídate- le susurro Renesmee al chico son dejar de llorar.

-Lo hare, Nessie- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- no te preocupes, solo quédate aquí y no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Está bien.

-Vámonos.

Salí de la casa para no tener que ver su despedida, eso solo me hacia recordar que Edward estaba allí tan cerca de mí, pero por mi causa transformándose en vampiro, y si es que quería una vida junto a él, debía ganar esta batalla como fuera, pero con vida si no, no servía de nada haberlo transformado.

Como pudimos subimos a un avión, Rose tuvo que usar su don contra muchos para lograr que los licántropos nos acompañen, fue algo cansado para ella, pero aun tenía algunas horas para recuperarse antes de que enfrentáramos a los cazadores. En el transcurso del viaje les explique entre susurros la forma de pelear de los cazadores y que tuvieran cuidado con su mordida, ya que causaría los mismos efectos que la nuestra, o sea que podían morir envenenados por ser la ponzoña vampírica.

Y yo no deseaba cargar la muerte de nadie en mi consciencia.

Llegamos a Volterra días después, cuando estuvimos lejos de miradas indiscretas pudimos ver el gran castillo imponente. Entonces abandonamos cualquier pudor y utilizamos nuestra verdadera velocidad, los licántropos se transformaron y nos siguieron.

-A por ellos ¡- grite al ver como los guardias de la fortaleza se pusieron en guardia al reconocernos.

Mis hermanas gruñeron ensañando los colmillos y entre las tres les destrozamos la garganta, tirando los cuerpos al suelo y empezando a golpear las grandes puertas de nuestras ciudad, estas se estremecieron al instante pero no cedieron, los lobos gruñeron y retrocedimos al saber lo que se proponían.

Jacob, al que reconocía por su pelambrera rojiza junto a otros dos, embistieron contra la puerta tirándola al instante y gruñendo de forma aterradora haciendo que la mayoría de las personas (cazadores obviamente) que estaban allí se pusieran a gritar de pánico.

-¡Lobos gigantescos¡

-¡Nos atacan¡

-¡Las princesas vampiras¡

-¡Cojan sus armas¡

-¡A luchar¡

-¡A por ellos¡- volví a gritar.

Alice y Rose fueron conmigo a buscar a los prisioneros, mientras que los licántropos empezaron a luchar contra los cazadores, en el camino muchos se pusieron delante de nosotras para evitar que avanzáramos.

-Malditos- gruño lanzándome sobre uno y atravesándole el corazón.

Los otros no huyeron si no que alzaron sus armas con odio en nuestra dirección.

Deje que mis hermanas se deshicieran de ellos y de una patada tire las rejas de la prisión, todos los vampiros que estaban allí levantaron la vista con sorpresa e incredulidad, como si no pudieran creer que me encontraba ante ellos.

-Miriam- dije aliviada cuando la encontré. Llegue hasta ella lo más rápido que pude y rompí las cadenas que tenía alrededor de las manos.

-Princesa Bella- susurro tocándome la cara y empezando a sollozar- su alteza está a salvo.

-Claro que si- le sonreí- tú te encargaste de eso ¿No?

-Princesa- dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee para ver como tres vampiras también me miraban con alivio y felicidad, dos de ellas eran rubias y la otras pelinegra de rizos. Las hermanas Hale.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendida también rompiendo sus cadenas.

-Llegamos muy tarde- me dijo la pelinegra- quisimos ayudar pero igual nos apresaron, lamentamos no haber podido ayudarles.

-No importa- dije distraídamente- ahora ya pueden ayudar.

-Miriam ¡- Rose y Alice también fueron hacia ella sollozando y abrazándola.

Nos encargamos de romper las cadenas a todos, se levantaron al instante con decisión, dispuestos a combatir hasta el último segundo.

-Escuchen- dije. Todos me miraron- Soy la heredera al trono de Volterra y he venido para tomar lo que por derecho es mío, yo devolveré la paz a nuestro reino, así que luchen y dennos mas esperanza.

Todos gritaron con entusiasmo.

-Los licántropos nos ayudan- informe- así que ni se les ocurra lastimarlos, no dejen que nadie los muerda, seria fatal.

Aunque no les gusto que lobos gigantes nos ayudaran asintieron, Miriam fue con los demás a luchar y entonces fuimos hacia nuestro castillo, de donde podía sentir la esencia de María y Melissa.

-Melissa es mía- gruñí- yo la matare, no le perdonare por lo que le hizo a Edward.

-Como quieras- dijo Rose- yo quiero a la perra de María.

-Yo te ayudare- le dijo Alice.

Nos deshicimos de los cazadores que protegían el castillo y abrimos las puertas.

Ambas nos esperaban ya en posición de pelea.

-Nuestra venganza se completara hoy- grito Rose con furia levantando el brazo.

-Eso lo veremos- rugió María.

Alice y Rosalie se le pusieron en frente, yo me puse en frente de Melissa.

-Jajaja- rio con desdén- No sabes cuánto disfrutare esto.

-Te quitare esa estúpida arrogancia- le amenace.

-Ya lo veremos princesa- me gruño.

-Esta batalla decidirá todo.

-Exactamente- sus ojos rojos destellaron con frialdad- Edward será mío.

.

.

.

**Hola **

**Espero que les guste el capi**

**Gracias por los review**

**Ya se vio sobre la imprimación de Jacob y Nessie**

**Muy pronto los Cullen entraran en acción**

**Besos **

**Bye**

**Bella scullw**


	14. Destino Sangriento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

.

**Bella POV:**

Melissa me enseño los colmillos, que por tener sangre de vampiro en sus venas ahora tenia, sonreí con arrogancia, el hecho de que fuera una cazadora buena, no daba por hecho de que supiera usar el poder vampírico de forma completa y más si se dedicaba siempre a ponerse antídotos para no transformarse.

-Edward es mío- señale con seguridad.

-Ya te dije, estúpida princesa que él será para mí.

Las dos al mismo tiempo nos lanzamos a pelear, podía decir que ella era muy buena, relativamente experta en el manejo de armas, y todo eso, pero yo había sido entrenada para ser la próxima reina, sabia pelear bien.

Melissa saco la espada que llevaba y empezó a atacarme, tuve que ser rápida para esquivarle, empecé a correr para hacerle cansar y agotar rápidamente la sangre de vampiro que usaba, ella me siguió sin dudar y aproveche que se distrajo con el grito de dolor de María para asestarle un buen golpe en la cara que la mando volar unos cuantos metros.

-Jajaja- reí como una maniática.

Ella se levanto del piso dirigiéndome una mirada de odio y limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le salía del labio.

-Maldita ¡-me grito tirando su espada al suelo y lanzándose sobre mí.

-Idiota- le increpe cuando empezó a lanzarme golpes a diestra y siniestra, esquive la mayoría pero me fue mal en algunas y también termine en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como mis dos hermanas peleaban con María, las al filo de sus posibilidades, pero ella les mantenía el ritmo, un poco lastimada pero peleaba con las dos como si peleara con una.

Seguí peleando con Melissa hasta que un grito proveniente de Alice me distrajo. María la había lanzado hacia las columnas y al chocar contra estas mi pobre hermana las destrozo con su fuerza parta caer al suelo casi inconsciente y parte de la pared cayó sobre ella.

Voltee dispuesta a ayudarla, ya que Rose no podía abandonar su pelea con María o todo se complicaría.

-Tú oponente soy yo- me recordó Melissa cuando le di la espalda.

-AHHHHHHHH- grite al sentir como un dolor punzante me atravesó el estomago. El brazo de la cazadora me obligo a voltear y me estampo un golpe en el rostro.

Caí en la misma dirección que Alice, el dolor me mataba pero no podía rendirme, me levante con las escasas fuerzas que tenia y me saque la espada que esa me atravesó en el estomago, maldición, Alice ya no tenía fuerzas para pararse, yo tenía una gran herida en mitad del estomago de donde chorreaba una gran cantidad de sangre y Rose no podría seguir peleando con María mucho tiempo, y si Melissa se le unía menos.

Gemí cuando sentí como el dolor aumentaba.

-Alice-susurre tratando de levantarla del suelo.

Abrió los parpados con debilidad, pero se veía en muy mal.

-Ayu…da a….Ros..e- me dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

No habíamos durado mucho.

-¡Bella.¡- me grito Rose tirándome algo que por poco y se cae al suelo.

Para su fortuna Melissa no le ayudaba a María, aun tenía que recuperarse de las heridas que yo le cause, pero el odio en sus ojos se notaba que quería meterse en la pela lo más rápido posible.

Mire lo que Rose me había dado.

Era un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido rojo…

…Sangre

La sangre nos podía curar en un santiamén, por lo menos si era sangre humana, y por el ligero olor dulce que emanaba así era.

Empecé a despertar a Alice, nuestra rubia hermana no soportaría más la pelea, lo sabía, pero la duende no se movía mucho así que no tuve más remedio que darle pequeñas bofetadas.

-Mamá…..no quiero levantarme….es muy temprano- deliro Alice.

-¡No soy mamá¡- le grite zarandeándola-¡estamos a punto de morir Alice, despierta¡

-Uhm….

-¡Bella, vengan a ayudarme¡- nos grito Rose levantándose del suelo otra vez.

Sus heridas empeoraban cada vez más, y podía decir que las mías también, sanaban pero estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre.

-Alice- llame otra vez.

Esta vez abrió los ojos.

-Bebe esto- le ordene destapando el frasco y acercándoselo a los labios.

Cuando sintió el olor de la sangre fresca, sus parpados se abrieron más, y la sed brillo en sus ojos, recupero las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la boca y beber un poco de sangre.

-María ¡- grito Melissa ya dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba- mátalas, estan bebiendo sangre. ¡Se recuperaran¡

Levante la cabeza justo para ver como la ira se hacía presente en los fríos ojos de María, que de un solo golpe dejo fuera de combate a Rose tirándola al suelo, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

Alice me paso el pequeño frasco con la poca sangre que había mientras se levantaba, me lo bebí al instante, pero sabía que necesitaríamos unos segundos antes de levantarnos completamente curadas, y esos segundos María no lo desaprovecharía.

La mirada de Alice se cruzo con la mía con horror y después con la de Rose, supe que todo acabaría en cuanto ella bajara la espada con la venia de forma amenazante, cerré los ojos y pensé en Edward, en el y en la felicidad y vida que quise compartir y que gracias a mi debilidad acababa de perder.

-_Papá, mamá, Edward…perdónenme_- susurre bajito.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lance a Alice a un lado y me prepare para morir.

Solo que el golpe que esperaba nunca llego, algo húmedo salpico mis manos y mi ropa. El grito de dolor y angustia de mis hermanas me hizo abrir los ojos.

Una vampira se había puesto delante de mí e intercepto el golpe mortal que me pertenecía.

-Mi…riam- gemí sollozando cuando cayó sobre mi después de que María retirara la espada con la que le había hecho trizas el corazón.

-Si…gan lu-chando….no se rin…dan- musito antes de morir.

-¡NO¡- gritamos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Miriam- grite tratando de levantarla.

Ella no se movió, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mi rostro.

EL dolor de las heridas físicas que había tenido, ya que la sangre me acababa de curar no era comparable a lo que sentía, el pecho me dolía de forma horrible, el dolor y el odio solo eso llenaba mi mente….el deseo de venganza.

María no solo había matado a mis padres, si no que acababa de matar a la única persona que teníamos y que considerábamos como nuestra madre.

La deje en el suelo, la sangre que seguía saliendo de su cuerpo me asqueo, nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar y rechazar la sangre….

María me observaba con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-TE MATARE- grite lanzándome sobre María sin medir las consecuencias.

-Bella, No ¡-gritaron Alice y Rose tratando de detenerme, pero Melissa ya recuperada las intercepto.

Apenas y dure unos minutos. Sabía que dejarme llevar por mis emociones disminuía mi fuerza, pero ya no le tomaba importancia a nada, lo único que quería era desaparecer esa expresión de burla del rostro de mi peor enemiga.

Alice y Rose estuvieron a mi lado en poco tiempo.

-No debiste hacerlo.-me reprocho Alice entre lágrimas.

-Moriremos igual- le dije sin dejar de llorar.

-Cállate- me increpo Rose con dureza.

-Jajaja- rio María- aquí estan las grandes princesas vampiras, en el suelo ante sus enemigas…como debe ser para quienes son débiles.

Si no me lance sobre ella fue por que ya no tenía fuerza.

-¿Qué…- empezó a decir Rosalie mirando para otro lado.

Tres vampiros salvajes acababan de ingresar…..todos llenos de sangre.

-Hemos hecho lo que pudimos.- le dijeron a María.

-Ahora nos toca acabar con las princesitas.- se mofo con voz suave la pelirroja de mirada salvaje.

Ya no teníamos fuerzas, ni para defendernos, las que nos otorgo la sangre lo acabábamos de desperdiciar hace un momento por mi culpa. Los tres empezaron a pelear con nosotras….o mejor dicho a divertirse, ya que nosotras no podíamos pelear bien….

-Esto es un juego muy divertido- me dijo el rubio con una mirada cruel levantándome del suelo con una mano agarrada a mi cabello.- no lo crees, preciosa…

En respuesta le escupí.

Si iba a morir no iba a dejar a ese maldito burlarse de mí.

El me dio una bofetada.

-Estúpida, zorra- me grito alzando la mano para dar el golpe final.

Esta vez no cerraría los ojos, le mantuve la mirada firme, así seria…por lo menos moriría con algo de dignidad.

…Pero algo veloz y ágil lo lanzo contra una de las paredes, y lo que sea o quien sea que lo ataco me sostuvo con suavidad entre sus brazos y me deposito en el suelo.

Por encima de los gritos de sorpresa de María y Melissa pude oír dos gruñidos alzarse, de forma aterradora y a la vez esperanzadora.

-..Edward….-murmure atónita al reconocer la figura de mi novio.

El volteo a mirarme, el cambio a vampiro lo había vuelto más perfecto de lo que era, me sonrió.

-No dejare que nadie te lastime….te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas?- me dijo con su suave y musical voz.

Asentí con alegría.

Ahora que el estaba aquí, todo terminaría bien.

.

.

.

**Hola¡**

**Espero que les guste**

**Gracias por sus review**

**Y perdonen si no les gusta mucho, pero no soy buena para narrar batallas. Empieza la cuenta regresiva, solo dos capis más y se termina el fic…:(**

**Ya llegaron los Cullen¡**

**Bye**

**Besos**

**Bella scullw**


	15. Nuestros compañeros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

.

**Bella POV:**

Edward me sonrió de forma arrogante y retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar junto a mí, me extendió la mano y yo gustosa la acepte y le deje ayudarme, estaba realmente sorprendida de verlo aquí, su transformación apenas y debía haber terminado, no entendía como habían hecho él y el resto de los Cullen (que estaban ayudando a mis hermanas) para llegar a tiempo, atrás de los demás pude distinguir a Renesmee que buscaba desesperada con la mirada a Jacob.

Y lo entendí.

Ella debía haber acelerado su transformación, ese era su don y los trajo hasta aquí. Suspire aliviada por su decisión, incluso aunque desobedeció mis órdenes no me molestaba, después de todo estaba ya acostumbrada a que nadie (principalmente mis hermanas) obedecieran mis órdenes.

Emment tenía cargada a Rose y le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, mi hermana mostraba una feliz sonrisa, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, estaba agotada pero feliz que el más grande de los hermanos Cullen estuviera a su lado, Jasper estaba arrodillado junto a Alice, tocándola, como evaluando que no tuviera heridas de gravedad, su mirada también demostraba todo el amor que sentía por mi hermana menor. Carlisle y Esme estaban atrás de ellos, junto a Nessie mirando con cautela a los tres vampiros que se habían posicionado junto a María y Melissa, la ultima que aun no podía quitar los ojos de **mi** Edward.

Gruñí entre dientes furiosa por eso.

Nessie de pronto estaba a mi lado, nadie se movía aun.

-Bella….-empezó a decir con voz suplicante.

Le mire con toda la tranquilidad que pude, solo me llamaba Bella, omitiendo el princesa cuando quería pedirme algo, y por su mirada desesperada ya intuía que era lo que deseaba…de seguro ir junto a los licántropos, lo cual era beneficioso, estaba al lado de quien quería y de paso mataba a unos cuantos cazadores, después de todo seguía siendo una guardia muy buena.

-Ve- le dije volviendo a mirar a mis enemigas.

Nessie me sonrió agradecida y salió del castillo sin decir más. María entrecerró los ojos, furiosa.

-Ni se te ocurra- siseo Edward a mi lado empujándome ligeramente a la izquierda haciendo que le bloqueara el camino hacia la puerta.

Le mire sin entender, le había hablado a María, que parecía sorprendida pero yo no entendía cual fue el motivo de sus palabras.

-¿Edward?

-Está pensando en ir tras ella haciendo que los demás nos distraigan- me informo con el disgusto deformando su dulce voz.- Piensa que es mejor deshacerse de ella rápido, ya que es la mejor guerrera de Volterra….es obvio que no lo permitiremos, ella nos cae muy bien, también es nuestra amiga.

Ensanche los ojos incrédula.

Alice y Rose le dieron la misma mirada que yo.

-¿Puedes….leer….el pensamiento?- pregunte titubeante.

Me volvió a sonreír de forma arrogante y satisfecha, era una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Si- contesto de lo más confiado.- Emment tiene una gran fuerza mayor a la de un vampiro normal….nos dimos cuenta en el camino, Jasper puede controlar las emociones, Carlisle puede dañar seriamente su cuerpo con una especie de corriente que te lanza con sus manos, y Esme puede deshacer los lazos de amistad….o cosas así.

Vaya, esta familia era asombrosa, esos dones no los había oído nunca….tal vez en Aro o Jane que podían hacer lo de Edward y Carlisle pero de forma diferente, así que cada don era único. Pero ellos dos debían estar con nuestro tío, Marco que había escapado el mismo día que nosotras cuando esas malditas atacaron Volterra.

-Bien, maldito vampiro- tercio María con rabia- puede que puedas leer nuestros pensamientos, pero eso no te tiene que dar tanta confianza, por lo que se tu transformación apenas ha terminado, no sabes nada de pelea, por que hasta hace unos días no eras más que un simple humano ignorante del mundo de los vampiros, y es aquí donde tenemos más ventaja que ustedes niñatos.

Los tres Cullen fruncieron el ceño.

Se notaba a leguas que no les gusto el "niñatos".

Emment dejo a Rose junto a Alice, el también se unió a su hermano, y pronto los dos estuvieron a mi lado, ambos me sonrieron infundiéndome fuerzas a pesar de que físicamente de fuerzas ya no tenía nada, sería imposible para mí o mis hermanas pelear, pero si algo les pasaba a ellos, incluso aunque fuera lo último que hiciera pelearía.

Edward me hizo hacia atrás, y no me queje, medio tambaleándome me deje caer a lado de mis hermanas, que temerosas también miraban a los otros con resignación, ellos pelearían lo quisiéramos nosotras o no.

-No se preocupen- nos dijo Carlisle poniéndose a nuestro lado y sonriéndonos.

-Creo que eso es lo que ya estoy haciendo- le murmure.

-No podemos evitarle- dijo Alice con miedo.

-Ellos son nuestros compañeros- afirmo Rose.

Asentí junto con Alice.

-Ellos son lo mejor que nos ha pasado- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle sonrió, Esme apoyo su pálida mano en mi hombro y nos regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-Ustedes son las chicas adecuadas para nuestros hijos.- dijo con ternura sentándose a nuestro lado y acariciando la mano a su esposo, a pesar de que tenían los ojos rojos por ser transformados los de ella irradiaban una paz asombrosa y alentadora, si es que vivían solo alimentándose de sangre animal podrían tener los ojos dorados, a diferencia de nosotras y la mayoría de los vampiros que nos servían ellos jamás podrían volver a tener el color normal de sus ojos, esa era la marcada diferencia entre los transformados y los que nacían siendo vampiros.

Los tres vampiros, en especial ese rubio que me golpeo sonrieron de forma tétrica haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió, a ese vampiro parecían gustarle mucho los juegos y no me agradaba nada que se acercara a Edward, que después del golpe que le dio para salvarme parecía que lo había marcado como su contrincante.

Aunque que no lo quisiera María tenía mucha razón, ellos podían tener las ventajas de sus recientes y asombrosos dones, y la fuerza descomunal que debían tener por haber sido transformados recientemente, pero eso también era la mayor desventaja, no sabían nada de pelear y sin la experiencia que nuestros enemigos si tenían los podían hacer picadillos en u santiamén.

Gemí angustiada cuando la batalla comenzó.

Edward contra el rubio, Emment contra el pelinegro y Jasper contra la pelirroja de mirada salvaje. María y Melissa vieron con cautela la pelea y después a nosotras desprotegidas y con muchas oportunidades de matarnos…..eso hasta que Esme y Carlisle se pusieron delante de nosotras, ambos con miradas peligrosas.

-Felicidades, princesa Bella- se mofo María con frialdad- has encontrado a los perfectos idiotas que se sacrificaran por que sigas viva al igual que tus patéticos padres.

Abrí la boca furiosa para decirle que cerrara el pico, pero otra persona hablo antes que yo lograra hacerlo, aquella voz que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier lado del mundo, y por la mirada de anhelo combinado con odio que dio María supe que acerté. Voltee junto con mis hermanas justo para ver como tío Marco ingresaba junto a Aro ambos sonriendo de forma amable.

-Yo que tu no hablaría mas de esa forma sobre mi hermano y su esposa- dijo tío Marco dándole una sonrisa-…. o tu sufrimiento se alargara- le gruño ahora de forma amenazante haciéndola temblar cuando el odio oscureció sus ojos.

Tío Aro llego a nuestro lado y nos toco leyendo nuestros pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado desde que escapamos, ese era su don, más fuerte que el de Edward pero más limitado. Nos sonrió y paso su mano por nuestros cabellos para posicionarse otra vez junto a tío Marco, miraba con gran curiosidad a los tres hermanos Cullen, debía suponerlo, a él le encantaba coleccionar…por así decirlo a los vampiros con dones formidables, y había estado mucho tiempo rogando a mis padres para que les dejara transformar a humanos que podían desarrollar dones poderosos, ambos habían aceptado solo con la condición de que el humano en cuestión no tuviera otra elección que la transformación…o sea que debía estar a punto de morir, así es como encontró a Ale y Jane los mellizos con los dones mas ofensivos y peligrosos que existían en el mundo de los vampiros, Ale podía quitarte todos sentidos y morirías sin ni siquiera darte cuenta, mientras que Jane te podía causar el dolor más insoportable que pudieras imaginar.

Ahora que lo pensaba no los veía.

-¿Dónde estan Jane y Ale?- le pregunte a mis tíos.

-Afuera.- contesto tío Aro- deshaciéndose de la basura que infesta nuestro reino.

-De tus cazadores no quedara ni el recuerdo- se burlo tío Marco empezándose a adelantar junto a tío Aro para enfrentarse a las dos hermanas.

-Menos mal- suspiro Rose.

-Pensábamos que nunca los encontraríamos- sollozo Alice secándose las lagrimas de la cara.

Tío Aro y tío Marco nos miraron con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Ahora estamos aquí para ayudarlas- tío Aro formo una sonrisa arrogante- la muerte de nuestro hermano y René se vengara.

-Hace meses huimos- dijo tío Marco enojado- pero ahora no será lo mismo, si no fuera por qué Charlie y René insistieron en que debíamos irnos para poder ayudarles cuando iniciaran el contraataque no hubiéramos movido un solo pie de aquí.

-Pero eso ya es pasado- concordó tío Aro-…por cierto…¿Esos lobos gigantescos son…

-Licántropos, si- afirmo Rose- los chuchos nos estan ayudando.

-¡Rose¡- reprendió Alice- Recuerda que Nessie está enamorada de uno de ellos.

-Eso es lo mas ha llamado mi atención- rio tío Aro- jamás creí que eso se podía dar…pensé que cuando lo leí en tu mente Bella…- me miro-…estaba perdiendo mi don…jajaja. Es evidente que no.

-Bueno, después podemos seguir con la charla.

-Tengan cuidado- dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

No dije nada, pero ellos ya sabían que pensaba al igual que mis hermanas.

Ambos asintieron.

-Gracias por cuidar a nuestras sobrinas por cierto- dijeron los dos a la vez mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.

Ambos aunque un poco sorprendidos por su presencia asintieron.

Los dos se pusieron delante de nuestras enemigas.

-Marco…-pronuncio María con un deje de amor enfermizo en su voz.

-María…- dijo tío Marco frunciendo el ceño sin sonreír- …hoy será tu ultimo día.

Y sin mas ambos se lanzaron a atacarse, Melissa y tío Aro le siguieron el ejemplo sin perder tiempo, ya no debía preocuparme, si ellos no habían atacado antes era por que no tenían muchos vampiros con ellos, y aunque Jane y Ale fueran muy fuertes no eran suficientes para acabar con todos los enemigos, ahora que los licántropos estaban aquí, las posibilidades de ganar se incrementaban sobremanera…pero no debíamos confiarnos, Melissa era completamente humana aunque tuviera sangre de vampiro solo para pelear, pero María…ella era otra cosa, siendo semivampira sus fuerzas eran grandes.

Si, ella al igual que Nessie era una semivampira.

Aunque ambas eran por obvias razones muy diferentes.

Mire la otra batalla, los tres Cullen estaban muy heridos, pero los otros no estaban en mejores condiciones, de la cara del rubio se había borrado la sonrisa arrogante cuando Edward le había respondido el ataque de forma experta.

Suponía que Renesmee por lo menos les había dado clases prácticas mientras venían, eso al parecer los estaba ayudando mucho. Le estaría agradecida eternamente.

Pero la batalla ya estaba llegando a la final, con un desgarre que me hizo estremecer Edward lanzo al vampiro rubio contra el suelo aplastándole el estomago, Jasper y Emment tirando a sus contrincantes contra la pared desgarraron las cosas que habían cerca de ellos que tenían madera y le prendieron fuego haciendo que el vampiro lanzara aullidos de dolor cuando fue aventado a esa improvisada fogata.

-¡Edward¡- grite aterrada cuando vi como la pelirroja se levanto del piso con una mirada enloquecida y se aventó contra el….ese vampiro debía ser su compañero.

-Maldita- chille soltándome del agarre de mis hermanas, Esme tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a ayudarlos, ella y Carlisle se quedaron parando a mis hermanas.

Jasper y Emment no podían quitársela de encima y ella ya le estaba mordiendo el cuello con toda seguridad para decapitarlo…no lo permitiría. El otro vampiro distrajo a Jasper y Emment y como una posesa me lance sobre la pelirroja mordiéndole también el cuello.

Grito de dolor y soltó a Edward.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron…la de ella solo irradiaba odio y una gran sed de sangre, la mía temor y también odio, olvidándome de mis escasas fuerzas la agarre de los hombros poniéndome detrás de ella y haciéndole hacia atrás los brazos, empezó a gruñir de furia y dolor cuando no se pudo soltar. Edward parpadeo aun un poco choqueado por el ataque pero se levanto rápidamente y me regalo una sonrisa alzando el brazo y con gran fuerza decapitando a la pelirroja...solté su cuerpo cuando su cabeza rodo hasta llegar a donde estaban justo Emment y Jasper terminando con el otro vampiro al que echaron a la hoguera, Edward levanto el cuerpo de la vampira y también lo aventó al fuego.

Los gritos que empezaron lanzar María y Melissa me distrajeron. Voltee para verlas acostadas en el piso retorciéndose del dolor, sin que hubiera algo visible que les hiciera daños.

Levante la mirada y vi a Jane observándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rojos labios, Ale atrás de ella miraba todo de forma aburrida, ambos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones y ensangrentada.

Aprovechando que no podían moverse tío Marco y tío Aro las mataron.

Los gritos de júbilo resonaron afuera del castillo….gritos de vampiros.

Mire todo a un confusa….no podía creer que ya todo hubiera acabado, pero así era.

Emment y Jasper acudieron junto a mis hermanas que reían contentas.

Entonces voltee a ver a Edward que tenía el cuello aun un poco rojo y lleno de sangre, y sonreí con todo el amor que le profesaba, si no hubiera sido por ellos y sus hermanos tal vez nunca lo habríamos logrado.

-Edward- exclame emocionada y feliz lanzándome a sus brazos y riendo de pura felicidad y alivio de que estuviera bien- Edward- repetí besando su cuello.-…todo acabo.

-Todo acabo- repitió tocándome la mejilla y sonriéndome con gran ternura inclinándose sobre mí.

Sonreí un poco avergonzada y le bese….todo había terminado.

.

.

.

Días después ambos caminábamos por en medio del camino que habían hecho en todo Volterra, ya estaba casi oscureciendo y todos los vampiros estaban a ambos lados del camino aplaudiendo.

Edward y yo vestidos de gala, el estaba completamente hermoso con ese traje negro que resaltaba su palidez, y yo bueno ese vestido azul y la rosa blanca en mi cabello no me caían tan mal después de todo.

Tío Marco y Tío Aro nos coronaron reyes de Volterra.

-¡Que viva por muchos años la reina Bella, ¡Que viva por muchos años el rey Edward¡- gritaron mis tíos, la multitud de vampiros celebraron sus palabras- Una vez rey o reina de Volterra eres rey o reina para siempre….y que sea largo y prospero su reinado, y que su sabiduría nos guie hacia la verdadera paz, ¡séanlo con honor, Edward y Bella¡

Sonreí a Edward, el aun estaba un poco nervioso por esto.

Pronto mis hermanas y sus hermanos vinieron a felicitarnos, también Esme y Carlisle, y Nessie con Jacob y los demás licántropos. Poco después tuvimos que bajas de nuestros tronos y recorrer otra vez todo Volterra.

-¡Que vivan los nuevos reyes de Volterra¡- gritaban todos.

-Esto es un poco abrumador- me informo Edward apenado.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte- le sonreí- ¿o es que no quieres estar a mi lado?

-Claro que no es eso- me dije en el acto-te amo, por sobre todo…tu eres mi compañera, mi amiga y mi amante…-me sonroje por lo ultimo-y no pensaría otra forma de pasar la eternidad que no fuera contigo.

Sus perfectos rasgos como siempre me hacían soñar despierta….le sonreí con cariño y me puse de puntitas para besarlo, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me correspondió sin importarnos que estábamos en mitad del camino que supuestamente tendríamos que estar recorriendo y sin importarnos todos los presentes.

Sonreí en medio del beso.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el ahora oscuro cielo llenándolo de chispas de todos los colores que todo fuera irreal y bello.

-Esta es nuestra vida- sonreí.

-Para toda la eternidad- me sonrió Edward.

Y seguimos nuestro camino.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hola ¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es una pena que el fic ya se haya terminado :(. Pero ahora me dará mas tiempo de actualizar los otros, con este capi se termina todo, dije que serian 16, pero ese sería el epilogo y aun no estoy muy segura de hacerlo, pero si lo desean lo hare.**

**Gracias por todos sus review y por sus alertas, y por haber seguido mi historia hasta el final.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**Bella Scullw**

**La verdad no sé si habrá una próxima actualización**

**Pero dejen review porfi**


End file.
